


The Sorcerer Kitsune Prince

by witchguy1993



Series: The Kitsune Prince [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Queer as Folk (US), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alexei is Harry Potter's Name, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Kitsune Alexei Romanov-Mills, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Many years ago, Queen Regina gives birth to a baby boy who she names Alexei before she sends him forward in time in a different land, one known as the Land Without Magic. Years later Alexei Romanov-Mills, gets a vision of a girl in trouble so he decides to skip his fifth year at Hogwarts and goes to help the girl whose name is Rachel Roth, along the way he meets several others and finds love, True Love.
Series: The Kitsune Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story.

Inside the Dursley House on Privet Drive, Surrey, inside his room is a just-turned fifteen-year-old Alexei Romanov-Mills-Potter, also known in the Wizarding World as Harry Potter, he has long Raven Black Hair with Bright Green eyes and is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of red, black and gold heeled boots on his feet. Alexei is in his room listening to music on his MP3 Player, listening to the song 'Low' from Todrick Hall featuring RuPaul.

He dances around his room, having the time of his life when he suddenly gets a vision, in this vision he sees a girl seeing a woman get shot in the head, he sees the girl scream and runs away towards a bus station where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Alexei knows that this girl is in trouble so he quickly grabs a small bag that has an undetectable extension charm on it and starts packing it, he places into the bag, his clothes, his books, a shrunken unbreakable full-body mirror, several shrunken unbreakable hand mirrors, some weapons including his Katana, his hand-held fans and several other weapons, he also places into the bag some writing materials just in case he needs them along with whatever else he will need on the trip including some Strap-on pouches to carry wads of paper and his Book of Magic that his birth mother had given him.

Alexei does this as his owl, Hedwig and his fox, Shadow (AN: I had a dog named Shadow, I thought I'd honour him by including his name in this story, may Shadow Rest In Peace) who both watch Alexei as he does what he needs to do, Hedwig hoots, asking "what are you doing?" Alexei turns and replies "I had a vision, a girl is in trouble, I'm going to help her" he then says to Hedwig "I'm going to send you to Hermione with a letter telling her, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys that I'm not going back for my fifth year at Hogwarts and that I'll be out of the country for a while but I'm not telling them where I'll be" Hedwigs nods, she agrees with the plan as she knows that a certain Headmaster will try and force him to attend Hogwarts.

Shadow wanders over to Alexei, he looks up at Alexei causing Alexei to say to him "you are coming with me, having a pet fox is alright but a pet fox and an owl is a bit too much, don't you think?" Shadow nods and yips saying "I agree, plus I can lay on your shoulders whenever we're in public" Alexei nods, he then starts writing a letter to Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, once the letter is finished Alexei places it in an envelope, gives it to Hedwig who flies out of the bedroom window.

Alexei suddenly remembers his daggers from his birth mother so he grabs them, he places them on his belt in their holsters, he grabs two sharp metallic sticks and does up his long hair, the sticks holding his hair up until he takes the two sticks out. He picks up Shadow, placing him on his shoulders, grabs his bag and leaves his room, he heads downstairs where his Step-aunt, Petunia is in the living room, doing some cleaning for some guests that are coming over that night, she sees Alexei and asks him "could you go get Dudley, please, he's at the park with his friends"

"Yeah, I'll tell him to come back, but I won't be coming back, not for a while," Alexei tells Petunia who turns around and she asks "are you going to your friend's house before heading to your school?"

"no, I'm skipping this year" replies Alexei.

"why?" asks Petunia before she says, "I thought you loved Hogwarts"

"I do, sometimes, but" he takes a deep breathe and says "I had a vision, a girl my age is in trouble, so I'm going to help her, in any way I can" Petunia had always known that Alexei wasn't truly Lily's son and had abilities but it still frightened her that there were people out there with powerful gifts that used them in the wrong way, like Alexei's birth mother, Petunia had long ago found out about Alexei's abilities and had, along with Dudley, kept them a secret, even from Vernon, just in case someone tried to capture Alexei to use him for his abilities.

Petunia says goodbye to Alexei as he walks out the door and heads to the park, his watchers having no idea that Alexei will not be returning to Privet Drive for a while.

* * *

A ten minute walk later and Alexei is at the park where Dudley is with his friends, they are all laughing about something as Alexei approaches them, one of Dudley's ruder friends notice Alexei and asks "what do you want, Freak?" sneering at Alexei who just tilts his head and says "Dudley needs to head home, his mommy is expecting him" he then says "you should head home too, your mommy will start to worry if you're not home soon" the guy is offended and goes to attack Alexei but is stopped by Dudley's other friends who all warn him that Alexei may seem weak and passive but is very strong and is very, very dangerous.

The guy scoffs and walks away, one of Dudley's friends says to Alexei "sorry about him, he's an idiot"

"don't worry, boys, I won't be around to listen to that idiot for much longer anyway, I'm leaving for a while" replies Alexei. Suddenly, without warning the area around them starts to get colder, Alexei tells the boys to all get home, that instant, before he runs in the opposite direction away from Dudley and his friends who all run home not knowing what is hunting Alexei.

* * *

An hour later, Alexei is in Detroit in America thanks to a port-key from the Goblins who had taken Alexei to his vault. He sits on a bench as the girl from his vision gets off the bus, she walks down the street and Alexei quietly watches over her in the shadows as she sits on the sidewalk, Alexei is about to grab some food for her out of his bag when the girl gets up and heads across the road to the local church where they are giving out food for the homeless so Alexei follows her inside, he grabs something for himself and sits down at one of the tables, he watches her making sure that she's safe as some woman sits down at the girl's table and introduces herself as Sally but Alexei can sense dark intentions from her so he gets up to follow the girl as she leaves, following the woman out.

The two females walk down a dark alley as the woman, Sally tells the girl that she grew up in Detroit and some other things until they get to a car that is running, the girl stops and the woman tries to convince the girl into getting into her car but Alexei can sense that the girl isn't going to get in the car and is proved correct when the girl runs away as the woman calls out the girl's name, Rachel who sees a police car and wanting it to stop, throws a brick at it.

Alexei smirks as he mutters to himself "smart girl, but dump move" as the police officer arrests Rachel. Alexei heads towards the police station before Shadow tells him that the girl will be safer with the police and that they had to find a place to stay. Alexei agrees with Shadow and he goes to find a place to stay.

* * *

Another hour later Alexei walks down the street towards the police station before he's suddenly grabbed from behind, thankfully Shadow isn't with Alexei as he turns to face the man who grabbed him, the man says to Alexei "aren't you a pretty one" Alexei growls at the man who starts trying to strip Alexei but Alexei gets out of the man's grip before he uses his Kitsune claws to slash at the man's face, he then kicks the man in the head, face and the balls, once the man is knocked out Alexei strips the man and ties him to a pole with the man's clothes, he then gags the man and wakes him up, Alexei waves at the man lightly as the man panics, Alexei then carves into the man's chest a single word to describe the man before he blindfolds the man and leaves him, skipping down the street towards the station only to find that Rachel had gotten kidnapped from the police station but had left behind some of Rachel's blood which Alexei can use to find Rachel.

He returns to the motel where Shadow is waiting, he grabs a map of Detroit and some of Rachel's blood, he lays the map down on the table before he starts to cast a Blood Location spell to look for Rachel. He finds her at some abandoned building, so Alexei grabs a few things from his bag, he grabs the Katana, the hand-held fans and the strap-on pouches full of wads of paper.

He straps the Katana to his back, the pouches to his upper thighs and the hand-held fans to his belt, he then leaves his room with Shadow on his shoulders and his bag on his belt, he then puts on his mask with looks like a fox head. Alexei quickly heads to where Rachel is being held, he is on a low roof next to the abandoned building, he sees that the place is surrounded by guards but he also sees that he's not alone is rescuing Rachel as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so he grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he leaps towards the guards who turn towards him, only to be knocked out when Alexei kicks them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you?"

"you can call me, your majesty" replies Phoenix before he says "either way, we have a girl to save" The guy nods and the two fight their way upstairs where Rachel is being held. The two hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the two rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the two find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Alexei as he takes out his mask and asks "who are you?"

"Alexei, Alexei Romanov-Mills" The guy turns towards Alexei, he is a little surprised by Alexei before he unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rachel, Alexei and the guy, who Alexei finds out is named Richard Grayson are in Richard's car, they are driving to wherever Dick calls a safe place. Alexei lays in the back of the car with Shadow laying on his stomach, Phoenix is talking to Shadow causing Rachel to ask him "you can understand him?"

"yep, it's one of my gifts" replies Alexei.

"what else can you do?" asks Dick.

"you'll see" replies Alexei with a smirk.

They stop at a diner, Dick asks them "want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have an orange juice, thanks" replies Alexei.

"I bet they have marshmallows," says Dick.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" says Rachel.

"Okay," says Dick before he says to the waitress "same for the lady and an orange juice for him," The waitress says "okay" and leaves to grab some juice which she returns with after a minute. They sit in silence until Rachel tells them that her mother didn't like her drinking coffee, she then starts to pour a whole lot of sugar into her coffee causing Dick to ask "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee. Dick tries to talk to Rachel and ask if anything like what had happened had happened before which Rachel replies to by saying "no, not like that" she then says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" she tells them both.

"We know, Rachel, we know, hell, I'm not even judging you for it," says Alexei which Dick agrees to and asks "how did you kill that guy?" Rachel takes a drink from her coffee, she looks at her reflection in the napkin dispenser before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe, they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" he then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree on that one," says Alexei as he thinks about the times he was scared but pushed it aside to do whatever was needed. Dick then says catching Rachel's attention "hey" he then says after Rachel looks up "no one's going to get you, I promise"

"We promise," says Alexei leaning forward.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel before she drinks from her coffee.

* * *

The three are back in Dick's car, driving to a motel to stay at, Alexei and Rachel are sitting on the bed as they watch the TV. Dick comes into the room he asks them "hey, you want pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"thank you," says Phoenix before Dick asks "anything on it?" They don't reply so Dick says to them "don't let anyone in" and he goes to leave when he asks "is that True Blood?" before he asks "should you two be watching that?" Rachel and Alexei turns to look at Dick who walks away when the two turn back to the TV before Rachel says "just don't get Pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick before he leaves. Sometime later Rachel gets up from the bed after Alexei had fallen asleep, she goes onto Dick's computer to do some research. Alexei is woken up by a yell of "no" he leaps up to find Rachel sitting on the floor, she is drawing crosses onto a piece of paper as she says some sort of prayer which Alexei obviously has no idea about, she then rushes to the bathroom and sits in the tub saying the same thing over and over again just as Dick enters the room, Alexei rushes to Dick and tells him that something had happened and where Rachel was, Dick goes into the bathroom and pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug.

* * *

The next day they are back in Dick's car, Dick is saying to Rachel "according to those files, the man who came after you may have been part of some doomsday cult" this surprises Alexei as Dick says to Rachel "they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?" Rachel turns a little to look away from Dick before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared, 'cause bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Alexei. Rachel doesn't reply before she says "I guess I'm an orphan, too, now"

"How is he an orphan?" asks Alexei pointing at Dick.

"I lost my parents when I was younger, they died in front of me" replies Dick

"my adoptive parents died when I was eighteen months old, I never knew my birth parents but I do know that my birth mother had me while she was married, a marriage that was forced on her, she had given me up, sent me to my adoptive mother who had died in front of me, I don't remember much from that night except for a scream and a flash of green light" Rachel looks at Alexei with surprise and asks "who raised you then?"

"my adoptive mother's adoptive sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon" replies Alexei. Rachel then asks Dick "that billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you were raised by a billionaire?" Alexei asks Dick with a look of shock. Dick nods and replies "yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel. Alexei nods in agreement.

"it was... complicated" replies Dick.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel to Alexei and Dick.

"what?" asks Dick and Phoenix in unison.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely"

"that I agree on," says Alexei before he says "especially when people bring it up carelessly" he then adds to Rachel "not you, other people" Rachel is quiet for a moment before she asks them both "you're going to leave me too, aren't you?"

"nope, where you go, I go," replies Alexei before Dick replies "no" shaking his head, he then adds "no, I'm not going to do that" They continue don't the road to wherever they are headed.

* * *

They get to there destination, which is in Washington, they walk through a corridor before Rachel asks Dick "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" replies Dick before he says "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" he knocks on the door which opens to reveal a woman with white hair, she looks shocked to see Dick who says "hey" after a moment she says "hi"

"hi," says Rachel before Alexei says "bonjour, mon cher" (Hello Dear) Rachel then says "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Alexei"

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Alexei also sees thanks to his telepathy. Dick asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn. They all enter the place, Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Dawn closes the door and they head up to the roof, Rachel sits and watches the doves as Dawn and Dick talk while Alexei stands next to Rachel. He hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" before she says "she's just a kid"

"I was a kid when I killed someone" says Alexei walking over, he then says "I was ten, a guy grabbed me and tried to have his way but I got out of his hold, thrust my hand into his chest, ripped out his heart and crushed it to dust, and he died" Dick and Dawn are shocked to hear this before Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup... think about what I'm going to do"

"what about Bruce?" asks Dawn.

"his adoptive dad?" asks Alexei looking confused.

"he's no good with kids" replies Dick. Dawn nods a little before she asks "cop, huh?" she then says "that's one I never would've figured" she sits down on the bench as Shadow comes up to Alexei to return to sit beside Rachel to leave Dawn and Dick to talk but Alexei can still hear them. Dick asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn before she says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc" Dawn replies causing Alexei to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel to turn to him, Alexei taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Alexei says "Kitsune hearing"

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Alexei sees him and says "hello, salty goodness" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Alexei gets up, getting into an attack position, readying his magic in case of an attack.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel and Alexei, Alexei has one of his hands in the strap-on pouches and the other ready to light and throw a fireball, just in case of an attack causing Hank to ask "what the fuck?"

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Alexei and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later on that day, Dawn is setting up the bedroom for Rachel, she sees Alexei in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you two having sex"

"she's not my type," says Alexei before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room. Dawn just smiles and says "you're a little young for him"

"oh, damn" mutters Alexei, pretending to be disappointed before he says "I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business, just tell me that he had gotten revenge against the person" Dawn nods and Alexei says "awesome" and he heads into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

Alexei hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex"

"Rachel isn't Alexei's type, he said and I quote "'she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed', I told him that you're a little young for him, he then says 'I imagine there's a story behind that but it's not my business' before he asks if you had gotten revenge against the guy which I confirmed and he said 'awesome' before leaving the room"

"what's Dick doing here, anyway?" asks Hank before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Alexei gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Alexei from the doorway. Hank and Dawn turn to him, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you joining us, you're just a kid and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you join the op with the chance that you could get shot"

"fine, but I thought I'd offer my help, especially with my powers, especially if it's a full moon," says Alexei before he goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Alexei ignores the conversation as he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Alexei wakes to a crash, he quickly gets up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment until Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Alexei sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he waves his hand, some indigo smoke appears and the mess disappears, the kitchen is back to its original self surprising Hank and Dawn. Alexei just says to them "I'm a Sorceror, I have very powerful magic" he then leaves the room to see Rachel. He is joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel and Alexei "take care of him, okay? He needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon cher," replies Alexei with a nod. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at, until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here, but I embrace my darkness," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"I already asked if I could help but Hank says that I can't" says Alexei before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Alexei offers to join him, he gives Alexei a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Alexei to pout before he decides to go out for a walk.

* * *

As he walks down the street Alexei thinks of trying to follow Dick to where the gun op is going down but decides against it as he hears a scream from an alley, he thankfully that he has his mask as he slinks into the alley where several men are surrounding a woman and three children, two young boys and a girl, the men are laughing cruelly as they think about what they are going to do to the woman and her children, he hears from one of the men 'I'm going to fuck that little girl' as another thinks 'I wonder what their lips will feel like around my cock' among other things, this angers Alexei a lot so he puts on his mask and wonders into the alley and he says "you should pick on someone your own size" the men all turn to him and he sees that they are all wearing red, Alexei smiles wickedly and says "red is a smart colour for you" before Phoenix says as he takes out several origami throwing stars "it'll hide the stains" he then throws the origami throwing stars, some of the men dodge them while some are stupid enough to stay still, only to end up getting hit up the stars causing them to yell out in pain, the men who did dodge the stars take out their guns to shoot Alexei only for the guns to be thrown telekinetically out of their hands and thrown telekinetically into the wall.

Two of the men decide to attack Alexei with knives, Alexei uses his magic to Immobilize them both, he takes the knives from their hands before he stabs them both in the dick with the knives which he leaves in their bodies, he then un-immobilizes the men causing the men to fall over in pain. He walks away from the scene as the woman yells out "thank you" Alexei just says "no problem"

* * *

When Alexei returns he sees Dawn on the ground, he rushes over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, he says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Alexei says "yes, she is" as he lays his hands on her body, his hand start to glow, Alexei is using his healing magic to heal Dawn who starts to heal.

Once the healing is complete, Alexei gets up, he leaps onto the fire escape and heads upstairs to grab his things and Shadow, he then returns and says to Dick and Dawn "I'll find Rachel" and he leaves saying "Arrivederci!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comment and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

After he had left Dawn and Dick after he had healed Dawn, Alexei ventures out to find where Rachel could have gone. He quickly opens up the map, grabs some more of Rachel's blood and casts the locator spell, the spell tells Alexei that Rachel's on the other side of the building so he packs everything up and runs to the other side.

He stops when he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, he sneaks closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening. When Alexei touches the car he sees an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel. Once the vision is over he looks into the car to see the woman so he sneaks over to the driver's side, knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let me in" the woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Alexei quietly enters the back over the car and climbs into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.

The woman in the car asks Alexei "who are you?"

"name's Alexei, Alexei Romanov-Mills, I can help you find Rachel" The woman looks at Alexei and asks "how do you suggest we find her?"

"follow that car" replies Alexei. The woman starts the car and says "I'm Kory Anders"

"pleasure," says Alexei.

"it can be"

"not my type" as Kory follows the car with Rachel in it.

* * *

The drive is pretty long, the two sit in silence until they see the car with Rachel in it take a pitstop, They turn into the pitstop where they see car, Alexei says "I'll go into the store, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait for a little bit so I can work my magic"

"I'll distract the dad since he's guarding Rachel," says Kory. They get out of the car, Alexei heads into the store and sees the teenage boy all alone as Kory walks up to the dad, the teenage boy turns to see Alexei who is wearing a black crop-top and a pair of black denim shorts that wrap around Alexei's ass, Alexei turns to the teenage boy and winks with a smile, the teenage boy goes over to him as Alexei turns to the teenage boy, grabs one of his lollipops, opens it and puts it in his mouth, he takes it out of his mouth and asks "do you like lollipops?" The teenage boy nods, so Alexei walks over, he holds it out for the boy to suck on which he does and Alexei says "you're good at that" the teenage boy looks at Alexei who says "sucking, but I bet, I'm better" Alexei then says "tell me to stop and I will" as he reaches for the teenage boy's pants, the boy says "don't stop, suck me" the pants and underwear, which are boxers, are yanked down before Alexei gets to work.

After five minutes Alexei suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Alexei swallows the cum, he gets off his knees and asks "what's your name, sugar?"

"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Alexei leaves Biff there with his pants down and breathing heavily, Alexei says "Arrivederci!" as the mom and Biff's sister go to collect Biff, Alexei runs to Kory's car where Rachel is and they drive away. Kory asks Alexei "what did you do?"

"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Alexei licking his lips causing Kory to a realization before she laughs and Rachel to crinkle her nose.

* * *

Kory drives the car for a while, they listen to the radio, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which Kory is, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Alexei who throws it out the window. Kory then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head causing Kory to say "Fuck" Rachel asks Kory "you know that's a weird question, right?"

"just sit there and be quiet, I need to think," says Kory. Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto Kory's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds Kory shakes Rachel's hand off, Kory says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.

"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells Kory who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"

"I know what Biff wanted" comments Alexei with a sultry smirk on his face. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"

"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"

"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.

"which is when I left Surrey to help you," Alexei says to Rachel.

"why?" Rachel asks Kory.

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"

Rachel looks at Alexei who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, packed up my stuff, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"

"your house" replies Kory.

"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.

"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"

"do what?"

"that man... you burned him?"

"cool" exclaims Alexei before he says "I can burn people too, and freeze them and other stuff"

"I don't know, there's something inside of me"

"a power?" asks Rachel.

"I don't really understand it," says Kory.

"me too, it's a darkness..."

"a light..." The two look at each other.

"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Alexei and asks "where do your powers come from?"

"and who do they come from?" asks Kory. Alexei opens his bag and pulls out for Book of Shadows, he opens it to a certain page and he says "my magic comes from my birth mother, she's the one who gave me this book" showing a picture of his birth mother that's in the book.

"She's beautiful. What happened to her?" asks Kory.

"I don't know, she gave me up because she was married when she had me" replies Alexei, he then says "she was quite formidable with her magic and she knew how to fight too"

"wow, chalk it up for girl power!" says Rachel with a smile.

"oh, hell yeah, she learnt how to sword-fight and other fighting styles"

"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.

* * *

The three of them get out of the car, Alexei has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Magic back inside his bag for safekeeping.

* * *

The three enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"

"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"

"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Alexei, he then adds "I love fried chicken," The waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" she turns to Kory and asks "miss, can I get you something, too"

"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until after 12:00"

"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"

"no, it's not"

"yes"

"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"

"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Alexei takes out the metal sticks from his hair to use as weapons before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you two"

"that's right, you go with her and the queer boy, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"

"now" Rachel and Alexei get up, Alexei takes Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Alexei hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.

* * *

(The fight is how it's seen in the show, Titans)

* * *

Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, and fried chicken, on the house apparently"

"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "total badass" Alexei nods in agreement with a smile causing Kory to smile as Rachel gives Alexei his food. Alexei thanks Rachel and starts to eat.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "Is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"

"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."

"her," says the nun.

"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Alexei and asks "and how did you get on this journey, dear?"

"I'm just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Alexei. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.

"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.

"Who are they?" asks Alexei.

"who had found her?" asks Kory.

"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"

"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.

"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry"

"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.

"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"

"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"

"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Alexei.

"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"

"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles.

* * *

Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"

"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"

"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Alexei walks to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"

They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel and Alexei enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Alexei hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"

"Thought I'd find answers here"

"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"

* * *

The next day Kory, Alexei and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, Alexei and Rachel are eating some food as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The two teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you two going to be long with that?"

"we ordered a burger too" replies Phoenix. Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."

"yeah, Dick, what about him?"

"he's not your father, is he?" causing Alexei and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"

"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.

"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"

"well, we need change for the arcade," says Alexei. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the two had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Alexei watches before he says "I'm Gar"

"I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Alexei" he then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.

"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Alexei watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"

"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.

"Now is not the time, okay?"

"Why are you here?" asks Alexei with a slight growl.

"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel and Alexei say goodbye to Gar and leave.

* * *

As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"

"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.

"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Alexei causing Dick to turn to him and says "that weird family is the reason why Dawn needed to be healed"

"Really?" asks Alexei.

"yes"

"but she's okay?" asks Rachel.

"yes, she's fine, Alexei healed her but she still needed to go to the hospital" replies Dick before he asks Kory "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know" she replies before she says "but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Alexei.

"she saved me," says Rachel They exit the building and head to the car, Kory suddenly asks "whose Dawn?"

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you" he then adds, "they think you killed your mom" Kory scoffs and says "that's news"

"I may have failed to mention..."

"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"

"just as Alexei had said, she didn't kidnap me, she and Alexei saved me when you didn't"

"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"

"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Alexei nods in agreement.

"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hell's going on?"

"you left me"

"no, I didn't"

"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"

"Rachel, I wasn't"

"I read the note," says Rachel.

"what note?" asks Alexei.

"look-"

"you were just going to leave Alexei and I with them?" asks Rachel.

"I just needed time to figure things out"

"stop"

"Rachel-"

"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Alexei and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"

"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Paul's.

* * *

They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.

* * *

Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.

* * *

Alexei hides within the church as he has a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car.

* * *

Sometime later Alexei hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held, he is seen by a few of the nuns who stand in front of him to stop him, the nun that they talked to says to him "it's for the best, dear"

"fuck that," says Alexei, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others as the nun that thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"

"I'm a Sorceror, Dearie" replies Alexei before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Alexei shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Alexei walks past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, Alexei makes it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Alexei sees Rachel and says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. As they leave Alexei starts blasting the place with his Energy Blasts to distract the nuns after Rachel blows the roof on the convent accidentally, with her powers. The building starts to burn as Alexei and Rachel run into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The two teenagers run through the woods when they see a tiger, Alexei kneels down to make himself look less threatening as it circles them and says "we mean you no harm" it suddenly starts to change, it suddenly takes off before they see Gar pop up from behind the bushes causing Rachel to gasp before she asks "how... how'd you-"

"don't worry, I don't bite," says Gar before he picks up his bag and goes over to them. Gar then says "well, come on" he holds out his hand for Rachel who takes it and the two run away from there with Alexei following them.

* * *

The two of them are lead to a barn where they set up a fire to warm up a bit, Rachel goes to light the fire before she turns to Alexei and asks "you can light a fire, can't you?"

"yep" replies Alexei, he flicks his hand and a fireball appears in his hand which he throws at the campfire pit to light to fire. Gar says "that was cool" to Alexei before he says to them both "it's not too far from here, we'll just warm up for a bit"

"what's not far from here?" asks Rachel before she asks "where are we going?"

"someplace you can chill" replies Gar.

"I can't chill," says Rachel before she says to Gar "you don't understand, I'm changing, and I can feel it, and it's getting worse"

"well, no worse than the crew I live with, trust me, we're special too," says Gar.

"I'm not special, I'm dangerous"

"So am I," says Alexei before he says "dangerous, that is," Rachel says to them "you saw what I did back there, I-"

"and you saw what I did back there," says Gar before he asks Rachel "you're not scared of me, right?"

"and I can do multiple things, I have multiple abilities including setting things on fire and blasting things and people"

"no, no, I blew the roof off a church, and you both are still helping me, so..."

"I got green hair," says Gar before he breaks few sticks to put on the fire before he says "freaks all around, I guess" they suddenly hear a gunshot in the distance causing all three of them to be alert. Gar, Alexei and Rachel leave the barn, they walk towards where the guns were shot. They see some hunters approaching the deer and one of them asks "are we out of the hunting zone?"

"no" replies the other before he says "yeah, hell, I don't know" he then asks "what's the difference?" One of the men chuckles and says to the other "man, that was a shit shot"

"well, you missed altogether" the other hunter replies. They approach the injured deer and he says "well, I won't miss this one" before Rachel runs and stands in front of the deer, she then says "leave it alone" the hunters don't look impressed as one of them asks "what the hell?"

"she said to leave it alone," says Alexei joining Rachel before the hunter asks them "where did you two come from?"

"Leave it alone," says Rachel

"go home, you two" says the other hunter before he says "go on, get" They all suddenly hear some growling, the two hunters pause and turn around to see Gar in his tiger form, Gar roars at the two hunters who both fall over, one of the guns go off and one of the hunters gets shot, the hunter that got shot says "you shot me!"

"get out of here" yells Rachel and the two hunters run off, scared. Rachel and Alexei comfort the deer as it dies, Rachel cries after the deer dies while Alexei is angry, he wants to rip out someone's heart. Gar says to Rachel "Rachel, there is nothing evil about you, nothing at all"

"you don't know that," Rachel says to Gar who replies "yeah, I do, I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing"

"anything Evil about me?" asks Alexei. Gar shakes his head at Alexei, he then says to them both "come on" The three leave the deer and walk away not noticing it coming back and blinking its eyes.

* * *

Rachel and Alexei follow Gar to a mansion, Rachel says upon seeing the place "whoa, you live there?" Gar just tells them to 'come on' and they are lead to a set of stairs heading towards the basement, Alexei asks "we're going down there?"

"oh, yeah" replies Gar before he asks "cool, huh?" he then says "come on" and leads them down the stairs. Gar opens the door for them and they enter the place. Rachel asks once they are inside "what is this place?"

"I call it... Nirvana" replies Gar as he turns on the lights to reveal the room which is full of games, and everything else Gar wants, causing Rachel to mutter "holy shit" and Alexei to say "Bloody Hell"

"you two want a pop?" asks Gar before he tells them "I got everything" Gar then asks as he heads behind the bar "root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"

"Grape" replies Rachel.

"Orange," says Alexei. Gar opens the fridge to get their drinks as Alexei and Rachel look around. Rachel stops in front of an old movie poster which Gar sees and he says "that's an original, 1948" he asks them both "you ever see it?"

"aren't you a little young to be watching something so old?" asks Rachel.

"you mean classic," says Gar before he says "I've got every Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster"

"Yeah, you're a geek, aren't ya?" asks Rachel.

"about classic films, vinyl and video games?" asks Gar before he replies "yeah, check, check and check," Alexei asks Gar "so where'd you get all this stuff?"

"you know, around" replies Gar as Rachel stretches out a doll. Gar takes the doll and gives Alexei and Rachel their drinks, he tells Rachel that the doll is vintage. He then says to them "I don't really get out that much"

"Yeah," says Rachel before she notices a photo, one with Gar and what looks like his parents, Gar tells them that his parents had died causing Rachel to say "my mom died too" she then adds "she was all I had"

"and my adoptive parents," Alexei tells Gar before taking a drink. Gar asks them both "so, who were the people you two were with at the roller rink?"

"oh, you know, just people" replies Rachel before she says "so, if your parents are gone, um... who lives here?"

"that is a complicated answer" replies Gar. They suddenly hear someone yell out "Gar!" Gar mutters "uh-oh"

"who was that?" asks Alexei.

"the complicated answer" replies Gar. They hear someone yell out as someone stomps their way to them "Gar! You down there?" Gar says to Alexei and Rachel "now you two need to hide"

"hide? From what?" asks Rachel as Gar guides them both to a hiding spot.

"just hide, please!" replies Gar. He places Rachel and Alexei in the closet, Shadow hides behind the couch before they hear heavy footsteps and someone yells out "hey, Gar!" They hear Gar say "hey, Cliff, what's up, dude?"

"Who are you talking to?" asks 'Cliff'

"uh, myself" replies Gar who then says "come on, Gar, you beat Super Mario World, you can beat this"

"oh, where were you today?" asks 'Cliff'

"down here, duh"

"bullshit, you went to town again," says 'Cliff'. Gar gets up to try and distract 'Cliff' from the closet and he says "my controller broke and I had to get a new one, okay?" he then says "I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home"

"oh, shit, kid!"

"relax," says Gar as he walks over towards the TV before he says "no one followed me" he then adds "kept a low profile"

"you want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat," says Cliff. Gar laughs sarcastically and says "funny!" he then says "you know, that's a good joke, I heard another joke, why was the robot mad?" he then says "because someone kept pushing his buttons" Cliff laughs and says "keep pushing the, there'll be a green tiger-skin rug in my bedroom" he then says "dinner, one hour, come tell Larry what you want, brat" before he leaves as Gar says "okay, I'll be up in a minute"

Cliff says to him "I was not put on this Earth to babysit" Once Cliff is gone, Gar sighs and says "that was close, three players?" before the doors suddenly open to reveal a robot who says "gotcha" causing Rachel to scream so Alexei by instinct blasts the robot away with an Energy Blast.

* * *

They are all being walked through the house to the front door as Gar tells Cliff that Rachel and Alexei are cool, Cliff replies by saying "I know, and they listen to the right music, and they're awesome, and make them go"

"What is this place?" asks Rachel.

"and who are you people?" asks Alexei. Gar answers and says "Chief calls us the conventionally challenged and this place is-"

"you two need to go home," Cliff says to them.

"are-are you a robot?" Rachel asks Cliff who grumbles and mutters "here we go"

"he's a robot man"

"oh, fuck me," says Cliff as he turns to Gar who then says to Rachel "Cliff was a race car driver, a pretty famous one, too, he got in a bad accident, his body was pretty kaput, Chief managed to save his brain" Gar taps on Cliff's head. Cliff says to Gar "knock it off"

"what little there was left of it"

"Hey, they've got to go before the Chief gets home," Cliff tells Gar.

"who's the Chief?" asks Rachel.

"oh, well, he's the greatest doctor in the world" replies Gar before he adds "saved all of us" surprising Alexei and Rachel. Alexei asks "all of you? Who else lives here?" as Rachel looks around. Cliff winces as Gar says "well, there's..." he's stopped by Cliff who goes to talk to Gar across the room. Rachel and Alexei leave to explore the place when Alexei starts to hear some music so he asks Rachel "do you hear that music?" Rachel looks confused so Phoenix motions her to follow him, they head towards the music, they walk to the kitchen where they see a guy wrapped in bandages dancing around and cooking, to the song 'Thunderstruck' making Alexei grin and bob his head, the two enter the kitchen but are stopped when a hand grabs their shoulders and they hear Cliff say "hey, wow, show's over" The guy in bandages turns around, turns off the music and asks as Gar walks in "who are they?"

"This is Rachel and Alexei" replies Gar before Cliff says "I was just showing them out"

"out?" asks the guy.

"before Chief get back," Cliff tells the guy.

"are you invisible under there?" Rachel asks the guy.

"wouldn't that be nice" replies the guy before he asks them "how do you like your steak, you two? Unless you're vegan, which would break my heart"

"I do love meat" comment Phoenix, licking his lips as he thinks about Biff's cock which makes Rachel roll her eyes.

"they're not staying for dinner, Larry" Cliff tells Larry who says "it'll be fine, Chief is gone until tomorrow, and even with Rita, we have plenty of food"

"and I am hungry"

"me too," says Alexei before he adds "Shadow is hungry too"

"and they are hungry, including the cute little fox"

"it's nice here," says Rachel.

"right? told ya" says Gar. Larry raises his hand and says "let's take a vote" Gar raises his hand as well. Cliff asks "really?" as Larry and Gar lower their hands. Larry says "great, Gar, go set the table" Gar looks happy before he leaves to set the table.

* * *

Sometime later they are sitting at the dinner table, Larry carries in a covered tray which he puts on the table, he then uncovers the tray to reveal waffles cut up and shaped a certain way. Rachel smiles before Larry sits down, he then says "alright then"

"let's eat," says Gar excited and they all start eating except Cliff who is staring at Rachel and Alexei causing Larry to say "for god's sake, Cliff, stop staring at them"

"so, are the waffle crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?" Cliff asks Rachel

"they're perfect" replies Rachel, nodding with a smile.

"yeah, try the chicken," says Cliff. Which Rachel and Alexei does, when Alexei bites into the chicken he moans at the taste, once he had finished his mouthful he says "that was amazing, maybe even better than Mrs Weasley's chicken"

"who?" asks Rachel.

"what's that taste like?" asks Cliff.

"crunchy and moist" replies Alexei with a moan.

"oh, god! I used to love fried chicken, I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance, I used to love dancing"

"why can't you dance?" asks Rachel.

"ah, forget it, you're young, nobody's dancing with this," says Cliff knocking on his metalhead.

"I would," says Rachel putting her chicken down. Cliff looks up at her before Rachel does some robotic dance moves causing Larry to laugh, Cliff then says "she can stay" a woman suddenly enters the room and says "sounds like everyone's having fun" she then adds "I'm so sorry I'm late" she walks over to the table, Larry says "ah, Rita"

"I was putting myself together, you know it takes some time," Rita tells Larry. Rita takes one of the large steaks and says "I hear we have two guests from the outside" she then adds "how wonderful" Rita takes some spaghetti and says "I'm Rita"

"Rachel"

"Alexei"

"delighted" Rita says as she packs her plate up with food and she says "I'm famished" Rita goes to her seat and sits down, Larry picks up a burger, hands it to Cliff to hand to Rita, Cliff gives the burger to Rita who says "thank you" Rita then tells Rachel and Phoenix "my condition requires a particularly high caloric intake" Rachel nods before Rita asks "can pass the gravy, please?"

"oh, yeah" replies Alexei, he points at the Gravy and raises his hand, the gravy floats and he floats the gravy over to Rita who says "thank you" Rita empties the gravy pot before putting it on the table and she starts to eat. Rita then says "well, this is absolutely delicious, Larry"

"someone kiss the cook" says Larry causing everyone to laugh as Larry says "seriously, I'll take it from anybody, anybody?" he then says "alright, no takers, all right" They suddenly hear some gurgling sounds and they turn to Rita whose face starts to droop and Rachel asks her "are you okay?" Rita drops her fork and covers her face.

"Rita?" asks Larry.

"I, um... I should have stayed in bed" says Rita. Rachel moves a little, she touches Rita's hand and says after a moment "it's okay, I'm not afraid of you"

"Neither am I," says Alexei. Rita slowly uncovers her face as Rachel uses her other hand to hold Rita's hand. The doors suddenly open with a crash to reveal a man who asks "who are they?"

"Chief, I can explain," says Gar.

"later," says Chief before he walks into the room and says "I have a new patient" Everyone except Rachel and Alexei get up quickly, Alexei and Rachel get up and follow them all. They enter a lab and Cliff asks "who is she?"

"her name is Shyleen Lao" replies Chief as Rachel and Alexei watch. Chief then says "Cliff, the O2, stat"

"gloves"

"Rita, run the IV" before Chief says "Gar, my case, okay" Gar grabs the case and places it on the table before he opens it. Chief says "Larry, anytime" Larry uncovers the woman who has freeze burns and Larry says "she's hot, even for me"

"What happened to her?" asks Rita.

"a protest she organized turned violent, a nearby tanker exploded, she was engulfed by liquid nitrogen" the Chief replies before he says "the doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do, but she is a good soul, one worth saving"

"poor thing," says Rita. The chief says "the serum should help stabilize her body temperature" he injects the serum into her IV and says "there, I think" some rapid beeping sounds, and Cliff asks "what the fuck?"

"Chief?" asks Larry. The screen tells them to check vitals.

"what's happening?" asks Gar.

"her body is reacting to my serum" replies Chief as it starts to get cold which Rita comments on by saying "it's freezing in here"

"she is altering the temperature around us," the Chief tells them before he says "we need to keep her warm, Blankets!" Rachel and Alexei goes to help, once they are downstairs in the lab, the woman wakes up and starts to panic, Rachel goes over and grabs her hand as Alexei goes over and says in Vietnamese "it's alright, they're trying help you" Rachel says to them all "I can help ease her pain, while Alexei talks to her" The Chief is surprised and Alexei says to the woman in Vietnamese "I know you're frightened, it's okay" Rachel eases the woman's pain before the Chief says "get the sedation" which Rita does before Cliff says "and she's stable"

"she needs to rest," says Rachel.

* * *

Sometime later they are all eating dessert, The chief tells them that they had helped save that woman's life after Rachel had apologized for being so much trouble. The chief admits that they were a surprise to him before Cliff says "I tried to warn them"

"well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?" The Chief tells Alexei and Rachel.

"what is it you do here?" asks Rachel.

"I help people that others have given up on" replies The Chief, he then adds "I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope" he then asks Rachel "don't you?" Rachel doesn't answer so The Chief says "our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable, I freed her"

"and I'm very thankful, Chief," says Rita.

"then Larry, a pilot in the air force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy, he was given mere days to live, that was fifty years ago," The Chief tells them.

"jinkies" mutters Alexei before the Chief says "Cliff's story, you both already know" Cliff groans before the Chief says "and finally, Garfield"

"he cured me"

"From what?" asks Alexei.

"a rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin, although the cure I administered had some unforeseen side effects"

"Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it"

"so, basically shapeshift," says Alexei.

"it took me a while to figure it out, but-"

"so that's how you can..." says Rachel before she asks "but why a-"

"I don't know, he thinks it's psychological, Tigers have always been my favourite, ever since I was a kid," says Gar.

"just like Foxes and Wolves have always been my favourite," Alexei tells Gar which catches Chief's attention and he asks "Foxes? And Wolves?" Alexei turns to him and says "I've always had a certain connection with Foxes, Wolves and Snakes too, well, with most animals considering I can talk to them"

"so you can move things with your mind and talk to animals?" asks Rita, sounding fascinated.

"yes, and a whole lot more" replies Alexei before Rachel asks "so, you all just live here?"

"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel, it's an incubation chamber, an experiment" Chief tells Rachel before he says "the work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years" he then says "what's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives" Chief then says to Rachel "I think I can help you, too, Rachel" Rachel is silent for a bit before she tells Chief that he can't help her and Chief replies "that's what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield, that I couldn't, that they were doomed, and yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert" Chief says to Rachel "if you'd let me examine you, do some tests..." Rachel sighs but Chief says "Rachel, you're not alone" Rachel looks around and agrees.

* * *

After the experiment failed, and Chief's back is broken again, after he had shot Gar and Alexei with tranquillizer darts, much to Alexei's anger, before continuing his experiment, and after Dick arrives and calms Rachel down they are all leaving the place, they head to the car before Alexei hears Cliff say to Gar "go, go with them" Gar turns around to face Cliff who then says "go have a life"

"but the Chief," says Gar.

"his back is broken again, we'll take care of him," says Larry.

"he helped us, Gar, no matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now," says Rita.

"oh, maybe you guys can come," says Gar before he adds "I mean, you don't have to hide anymore"

"it is what it is, kid" says Cliff before Rita says as she goes over to Gar "but you..." she starts getting tears in her eyes and she says "you can have more than us" Gar hugs Rita, does a secret handshake that ends with a salute with Larry before Gar hugs Cliff who says "all right, now get going, will ya? Green fool" Gar joins Rachel, Kory, Dick and Alexei. Alexei turns to Cliff, Larry and Rita before he says "tell the Chief he's lucky"

"what do you mean?" asks Larry.

"he's lucky I didn't rip out his heart and crush it to dust for shooting me with a tranquillizer dart, make sure he knows that" says Alexei with a growl, still angry about being knocked out before he, Dick, Gar, Rachel and Kory all get into the car and drive away.

* * *

In the Wizarding World at Grimmauld Place, the same day that Alexei had left the Dursley house, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and the Weasley Family are in the dining room, they are eating lunch, they are talking together and everything is great until Ron asks "when is Harry going to be here?" even though he knows that Harry's real name is Alexei.

"soon, Ron, dear" replies Mrs Weasley.

"I don't see why we can't tell him what's going on at the moment" says Ron looking upset just as Hedwig flies into the room, she lands on the table, Hermione feeds her of her bacon before she grabs the letter, Sirius says to them all "he probably wants to know what's been going on" Hermione reads the letter and gasps drawing everyone's attention before she says "you're wrong, Sirius, he's left the Dursley house"

"What?! Why?" asks Ron as he grabs the letter to read and Mrs Weasley says to her son "well, read it out, Ronald"

"Okay," says Ron before he says reading the letter "Dear, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius and Remus.

I am writing to tell you that I've left the Dursleys, now before any of you panic, I'm leaving of my own free will, I'm leaving because someone is in trouble and I need to help her, I don't know how long I'll be gone, I'll possibly be gone for a while to keep her safe, it's a teenage girl, like I had said the girl's in trouble and needs help so I decided to help her, I'm sure Hermione right now is muttering about my saving people thing-" Ron looks up to see Hermione look like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar before he continues to read out the letter "don't try to find me, I won't even be in the UK anyway, I won't tell you where I'm going though, Hedwig will stay with you unless you send me a letter, I'd advise against it as I don't want Hedwig to get hurt delivering a letter.

Alexei Romanov-Mills AKA Harry Potter.

P.S. I'm sure that some of you are confused, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius can explain the name.

P.S.S. If I'm away on the 1st of September, send me a letter after you get to Hogwarts and tell me everything at what's happening there"

There's an extra bit for Ron to read which tells Ron that Alexei wants him to tell everyone his preference, to those who didn't already know, AKA Ginny but Ron doesn't read that bit out. Ron places the letter down before Ginny asks "why did he sign his name as Alexei?"

"it's his birth name" replies Remus before he says "Lily and James adopted him and changed his name, he goes by Alexei most of the time, except at Hogwarts where he's expected to be Harry Potter"

"but-but..." Ginny starts to say before she goes quiet. Ron says to Ginny "you have to get over your crush on him, he's not interested"

"why not?" asks Ginny sounding offended. Hermione sighs and says "let's just say that you're not his type"

"but he's a Potter, and Potters always go for redheads," says Ginny.

"no, he's a Mills and a Romanov," says Hermione before she says "even if he was into redheads, he still wouldn't go for you"

"why not?" asks Ginny before she says "I'm beautiful, smart, resourceful, formidable-"

"and a girl," says Ron causing Ginny to get a look of realisation and she says "ooh"

"yeah, plus he sees you as his little sister," says Ron. Mrs Weasley nods as if she already knew while Fred and George smirk before Fred says to Ginny "hey, at least you found out now and not when you're older and still trying to date him" Ginny gives Fred a look and Mrs Weasley says "I already knew" everyone turns to her and she says "I am a mother, and a mother always knows" They all go back to eating, the letter still on their minds, they are thinking of excuses to say to Dumbledore should he ask them if they know anything, luckily their minds are pretty protected thanks to some jewellery that Alexei had given each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later the five of them arrive at a motel, Gar says to Dick "I still can't believe you traded the Porsche for a minivan"

"this, we can all fit in," says Dick.

"I like the van," says Kory before Rachel asks looking around "we're not actually staying here, are we?"

"you know, there's probably a nicer place down the road," says Kory to Dick who says "we're being hunted by sociopaths, nicer places draw attention"

"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep," says Kory. Dick points at the road and says "one road in, same road out, only one point of access we have to watch"

"Dick does have a point," says Alexei. Dick then says "and also, it's quiet, trouble comes our way, we should hear it first" Dick unbuckles his seatbelt and asks "and who said anything about sleeping?" before he gets out of the car.

* * *

The five of them are in one of the rooms after they had gotten some pizza, Dick says to them all "all right, listen up, guys, we're all in one piece, more or less, we need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission-critical"

"'mission-critical'?" asks Rachel.

"is that a cop thing?" asks Gar before he says "it sounds like a cop thing"

"I had some combat training when I was younger," Dick tells them. Rachel turns to Gar and says "and he's a cop"

"I'm sorry, you were referring to 'we'?" says Kory.

"we, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy," says Dick.

"which makes us what?" asks Alexei. Dick is silent before he says "let's call it an alliance, one born of mutual need"

"and what is that?" asks Alexei

"to stay alive, we have no idea how long we have until they find us" Dick replies. Gar says to Dick "you just said 'they'" he then asks "who are 'they'? What do they want?"

"We don't know who they are, but they want me" replies Rachel.

"one of them is named Biff," says Alexei.

"how do you know that?" asks Dick. Alexei smirks and says "let's just say that I left a very good impression on him" Alexei smirks in a sultry way.

"meaning?" asks Dick.

"he sucked him off at the pitstop," Kory tells Dick who exclaims "what?" he then says to Alexei "that was very dangerous"

"not really, he didn't know that I knew Rachel," says Alexei before he says "I was just distracting him" Dick shakes his head and says to Gar "it's because of her... abilities" about why the assassins want Rachel, diverting the conversation away from Alexei's thing with Biff.

"they make violence look like an art form," says Kory.

"The people that attacked us fought in unison, they were perfectly coordinated, we're not," says Dick before he says "we can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves"

"inspiring" comments Kory before she asks Dick "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"We stick together, and we train" replies Dick.

* * *

They all end up in some sort of barn that Dick had found, Dick says to them all "okay, in order to work together, fight and defend ourselves like a coordinated team, we got to see what each other can do" he then asks "any volunteer's?" no one says everything for a bit until Dick says "Kory, Rachel said you can create light, heat, is that right?"

"honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out" replies Kory.

"Okay, so let's figure it out together," says Dick before he asks "how exactly does it work?"

"I think it comes from the sun, I can absorb its power and direct it, I'm weaker at night, though, um, sometimes empty and it takes me a while to recharge"

"how long?" asks Dick.

"few hours, a day... I don't know" replies Kory.

"can you control it?" asks Dick.

"of course" replies Kory.

"Okay," says Dick, he turns around and asks pointing "can you hit that tractor?"

"watch" replies Kory as she steps forward, she then absorbs the suns power, her body starts to light up with flames and her eyes turn green before she blasts the tractor. Once her body is back to normal she says to Dick "suppose I could use a bit of practice" before she walks back.

"your turn," Dick says to Gar who looks nervous, he walks forward, he says "okay, I just, uh, give me a second" he seems very nervous. After Gar had transformed Dick tells him to transform back into himself, Gar transforms in front of everyone, flashing himself and Alexei thinks 'nice cock' and says "nice cock" Rachel turns to him with a look and Alexei says to her "I think it, I say it" Rachel turns away and says "Gar" who says "oh, yeah, I forgot"

Dick asks Gar after he's dressed "so have you eaten anyone before?" Gar scoffs and replies "eaten? No, dude, I haven't eve bitten anyone before" Gar returns to the other muttering "'eaten anyone'"

"be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan" comments Kory.

Dick then turns to Phoenix, he motions him to step forward so Alexei does and he says to them "prepare yourselves" they all look a little cautious before Phoenix is in front of them all and he releases his glamour, as the glamour falls Dick, Kory, Gar and Rachel all drop their mouths as Alexei's Kitsune form is released, he has a pair of Black Kitsune ears with gold tips that have red streaks and three long black tails with gold tips that have red streaks, his fingernails turn into claws sharp enough that they can cut through anything, his eyes change to look like Fox's eyes and his teeth change to look like Fox's fangs. Once the transformation is complete Phoenix says "and this is just my Kitsune Form"

"what else can you do?" asks Dick. Alexei smirks, he then uses his telekinesis to lift a bale of hay in the air, he then turns and uses a fireball to light it on fire, he throws it telekinetically at another stack of hay only to throw some Ice Magic at it in mid-air, freezing it solid and when it drops and hits the floor, it shatters into pieces. Alexei then uses his Energy Blast on the bales of hay, he then surprises them all by shapeshifting into Dick, he then changes back and says "I can do a lot more" he then says "I can also heal people, get Premonitions, talk to animals, read minds, turn straw into gold, rip out people's hearts, control plants, create Earthquakes, you name it and I could probably do it, oh, I can also teleport and fly, and I can use Mirror Enchantments"

"Mirror Enchantments? What's that?" asks Gar looking confused.

"Spells or enchantments involving Mirrors, it was something my birth mother could do, she used to spy on her enemies with a mirror" replies Alexei.

"so, you could spy on the people who are hunting us?" asks Kory.

"yeah, with one of my mirrors, which are in my bag, I can also use it to talk to people who have a mirror too," says Alexei. Dick then asks "so what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Sorceror and a Kitsune, and a Werewolf" replies Alexei. This surprises Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar before Alexei says "I have to watch out for the full moon, it's something from my father's side of the family, one of them anyway, but I have something to prevent a transformation if I need to"

"but don't Kitsune have nine tails?" asks Gar. Alexei turns to him and replies "I'm still considered a Kit or a baby in Kitsune years, Kitsune can live for a very long time"

Once Phoenix had joined the others Dick says "okay, so we have Sun Woman, Tiger Boy and Kitsune Boy, there's definitely potential here" Gar then says "Rachel, you're next" Rachel turns to Gar and says "no, no, I could hurt someone"

"hurting people is kind of the idea here," Kory tells Rachel who says "I could hurt one of you" Dick sighs and says to Rachel "it's a part of you, you got to stop being afraid of it"

"if something goes wrong-"

"you can do this" Dick tells Rachel who sighs and steps forward. She stands there for a bit before a black kind of cloud appears from her, Kory asks "Rachel?"

"Okay, bring it back in," Dick tells her. The black cloud kind of enters Rachel as Alexei asks "Rachel?" Kory then blasts the black cloud with a sunburst, Rachel screams distortedly before the black cloud enters Rachel. They all step forward to check on her but she tells them to stay back in a distorted voice. After a moment Rachel turns around and says "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asks Dick.

"Did I hurt you?" Kory asks Rachel.

"I just need a little more practice, that's all" Rachel tells them all. It gets silent for a bit until Gar says "so, uh, we all did our thing" he asks Dick "what's your thing, man?"

"I can keep you alive" replies Dick.

* * *

That night the five of them are at the motel, Rachel, Gar and Alexei are outside while Dick and Kory are inside, Gar and Phoenix are sitting on a bench, Gar asks Rachel as she approaches "sure you're okay?" he then says "it was kind of scary back there"

"I'm fine" replies Rachel before she asks "what about you two?"

"I'm fabulous" replies Alexei.

"sure" replies Gar shrugging a little. Rachel then asks Gar "so does it hurt? When you transform?"

"Close your eyes," says Gar, he gets off the bench. Rachel doesn't close her eyes so Gar says "I'm not going to do anything weird" he chuckles before corrects "well, not that weird" he then says "just close your eyes, take a deep breath" Rachel does this before Gar says "now imagine electricity running through your whole body, it doesn't hurt, it just feels like you get plugged into something, then you start to feel strong, like... like, really strong, and when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world" he then asks Rachel "feel it?" Rachel nods and Gar says to her "you feel totally free, all that strength, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wanna break shit, just... you feel like you can do anything, and you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but... because you want to let it all out" he then adds "so roar" Rachel imitates a roar making Gar and Alexei laugh before Gar says "that's what it feels like"

Rachel asks Alexei "what's it like being a Sorceror?"

"It is amazing being a Sorceror, I can things happen" replies Alexei.

"like what?" asks Gar. Alexei smirks and he grabs his Book of Magic from his bag, he says to Gar and Rachel "this is my very own Book of Magic, it was created just for me by my mother, my godmother and my godfather"

"Book of Magic?" asks Rachel.

"yep" replies Alexei, he then adds "it's full of both Light and Dark Magic, Dark Magic is my strong suit, but so is Light Magic, basically all Magic is my strong suit, some of the magic and spells are very dangerous, ask me if or when you want to look, okay?" Rachel and Gar nod.

* * *

Sometime later Alexei is in his room, he is looking through his Book of Magic, he sees that there's a mirror in his room, he looks at himself in the mirror when he hears a crash, Alexei looks towards the noise, he grabs his stuff and quickly leaves the room. He sees Gar and Rachel downstairs so he leaps down to join them as Kory goes over to them.

* * *

After the fight, during which Dick reveals that he was once Robin, Alexei, Dick and Kory are in one of the rooms, the adult assassins are both tied up, Dick asks them "who are you, people? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"oh, dear, you right, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves," says the woman.

"I'm Dad, this is Mom" says the guy before he says "we're pleased to meet you, Detective Grayson"

"and what a nice bird suit that you have if I do say so myself," says Mom before she adds "that was quite unexpected" Dad then says "quite"

"I asked her a question," says Dick.

"yes, you did, my apologies, all the fighting..." says Mom before she replies "to deliver her, of course"

"to who?" asks Dick.

"why, our employer, of course, dear" she replies and Alexei says "I'm getting a 1950's housewife vibe from her"

"is your telepathy picking anything up?" Dick asks Alexei.

"Only bits and pieces, I can't figure it all, but if you want I could question Biff" replies Alexei, the name 'Biff' gains the attention of Mom who asks "how do you know Biff, dear?" Alexei smirks and asks "at the pitstop, I sucked on his nice cock in the middle of the store" Mom looks shocked by this before he hears Rachel asks the kids "why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?" and he says "I'm going to check on Rachel and Gar, I wonder if Biff remembers me" he leaves the room to join Rachel as Biff replies "you should come with us"

"seriously, be better for everyone," says the girl.

"if not, we're all going to be in trouble," says Biff, he sounds kind of scared. Alexei enters the room Biff looks at him with shock making Alexei mutter "I guess he remembers me then" he joins Rachel who he asks "get anything from them?"

"not really" replies Rachel before she asks "want to try?" Alexei hears Dick mention brainwashing and Alexei says "Dick says that they're brainwashed, anything we try won't work"

"Unless we do a spell to remove the brainwashing," says Gar looking excited.

"I don't have a spell for that, at least I don't think I do, I'll need to look through my book or create a spell, and we don't have time," says Alexei before Rachel and Gar leave the room to check on Dick's progress. Once they're alone Alexei smirks at Biff while his sister looks between them and she asks "what's going on? Biff?" as Biff starts to get hard as he thinks about his and Alexei's previous meeting.

Phoenix locks the door, he then gags the girl telekinetically and blindfolds her, Biff asks "why'd you do that?"

"well, I'd thought that you wouldn't want her to see us if you want me to continue that is" replies Alexei. Biff nods before Alexei gets on his knees, pulls Biff's pants down and sucks Biff off, Biff moans as Alexei goes to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later Alexei is wiping his lips as he joins Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar outside, Dick sees Alexei and asks "again?"

"what can I say? I was horny" replies Alexei.

"while his sister was in the room?" asks Dick.

"blindfolded and gagged," says Alexei. Dick shakes his head before he says "I'm going to find out who's running this freak show"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kory says to Dick.

"they'll kill any cops who try to handle 'em"

"oh, I know what to do with them, all right," says Kory.

"Kory, no killing, please, there's been enough," Dick tells Kory before he turns to Alexei and says "and stopping sucking that Biff guy off, you don't know what he could have" Alexei rolls his eyes before Rachel says to Dick, "I thought we weren't splitting up"

"I'm coming back, I promise," Dick says to Rachel who nods. Dick tells Kory to keep them safe to which Kory replies "of course" before Dick gets in the car and drives away.

* * *

The next day at the motel, Alexei is with the assassins, he sits and watches them all as they sit together, Biff's sister is glaring at him causing Mom to ask her "what's wrong, dear?"

"that boy compromised Biff" she replies.

"compromised him?" asks Alexei, he then says "I sucked him off, just a little pleasure between boys, well, he got the pleasure while I did the work" Biff suddenly says "I think we got in trouble" Alexei suddenly sees some red lights glowing in their heads along with some beeping so Alexei quickly tries to find a spell to stop what's happening, he kind of finds something that might save them, trap someone in a mirror which should save them as the mirror will stop any kind of devices so he chants after he had grabbed his hand mirror to test his theory, he waves his hand at Biff and some blue smoke appears, it whirls around Biff and sends him into the Mirror.

Biff is suddenly trapped in the mirror, he asks Alexei "how did you do that?" before Mom says "naptime, kids" and their heads all explode so Alexei asks Biff "what happened to them?"

"doctor Adamson had placed an explosive inside our heads, I think mine is still active"

"who is this doctor Adamson?" asks Alexei as Kory enters the room and when she sees the three dead bodies she says "oh, shit, Dick's going to think I did it"

"probably," says Alexei before he says "but I think I can prove that you didn't"

"how?" asks Kory. Alexei shows her his hand mirror which has Biff inside it and she asks "how?"

"Mirror Enchantments, remember, I figured that it would stop whatever signals were in the explosives"

"Why didn't you trap the others?" asks Kory.

"in my hand mirror?" asks Alexei before he says "I would have trapped them inside the big mirror but I ran out of time, plus it would have been a little crowded in there" Kory nods her head in agreement before they go to tell Rachel and Gar what had happened.

* * *

On the 1st of September, on the Hogwarts Express, inside one of the compartments are Hermione, Ron and Neville, the three of them are talking about the events that are happening in the Wizarding before Neville asks the two "where's Alexei?" Hermione and Ron are shocked that Neville knows Alexei's true name which Neville sees and he says "my mom was his godmother and he's my friend, of course, I know his true name" he then asks again "where is he?"

"he's gone, he sent a letter telling us that he's gone to save some teenage girl who is in trouble" replies Ron before Hermione asks "didn't you get a letter?"

"no, I guess Alexei knew that I would ask and figured that you would tell me, which means I have to tell the others" replies Neville, muttering the last bit to myself, he then asks "where do you think he went?"

"probably America, I heard from my mom that some stuff is happening over there" replies Hermione.

"like what?" asks Ron.

"murder, violence, stuff like that" replies Hermione before she and Ron suddenly get up and Hermione says "we have to go, Prefect meeting" just as the compartment door opens to reveal Seamus and Dean who enter as Ron and Hermione leave. Once Ron and Hermione are gone Seamus and Dean sit down, Seamus asks Neville "what's going on?"

"he's not here" replies Neville.

"who?" asks Dean confused.

"Alexei" replies Seamus, realizing that Alexei is gone.

"where'd he go? And why?" asks Dean knowing Alexei's true name thanks to Seamus who had gotten told and had asked to tell Dean since they were best friends.

"possibly America and to help a teenage girl who is in trouble" replies, Neville.

"of course he did, he's got a saving people thing, and I bet he took Shadow with him too," says Seamus.

"Yeah, I bet he did, he must have sent Hedwig to Ron and Hermione with their letter and had asked Hedwig to stay with them while he's gone," says Neville. The three of them talk for a while when Hermione and Ron return and tell them that Malfoy is the male fifth-year Prefect for Slytherin with Parkinson as the female fifth-year Prefect.

* * *

After they had arrived at Hogwarts and everyone was sorted into their house Dumbledore stands up to speak, he makes an announcement saying "good evening, children" in a greeting way making the students all calm down before he says "now, we have two changes in staffing this year, we're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave"

The students whisper a bit before Dumbledore says "we also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... Professor Dolores Umbridge" motioning to a toad-like woman in pink. The woman nods to everyone before Dumbledore says "and I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck" before he says "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"hem-hem" is the sound that interrupts Dumbledore and everyone turns to the pink toad as she is the one who had interrupted and she gets up, steps away from the table and starts walking away from the table and she says "thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" before she faces everyone and she says "and how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me, I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

"that's likely," the twins say sarcastically in unison before Umbridge starts a speech and she says "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited" Once the speech is done, Dumbledore starts clapping and everyone claps before Dumbledore says "Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating" Ron asks "most illuminating?" he then says "what a load of rubbish!"

"what does it mean?" asks Seamus.

"It means, the ministry's interfering at Hogwarts" replies Hermione as she claps. Ron turns to her and says "we have to tell Lexi what's going on" Hermione nods as does Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville, all in agreement before they finish eating their food.

* * *

Once everyone is back in their Common Rooms, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and several others all meet up to discuss the speech that Umbridge had made, they all agree with Hermione's assessment, the Ministry's taking over, or at least trying to, so they write a letter to tell Alexei even though he can't do anything about it but Alexei did want the information.

They send Hedwig off before Hermione and Ron are called into Dumbledore's office with Fred George and Ginny. The five of them enter the office, Dumbledore asks "lemon drop?" They shake their heads before Dumbledore says "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here"

"yes, sir" replies Hermione.

"well, I was wondering where young Mr Potter was, I didn't see him at the Gryffindor table during the sorting ceremony and the welcoming feast," says Dumbledore.

"We don't know, professor" replies Ron before he says "we haven't heard anything from him since we left before Summer, after our fourth year, he also wasn't on the train, so he could have missed it or his relatives might not have taken him to the train station"

"it's possible" says Dumbledore as he checks their minds, once he doesn't find anything he leaves their minds and says "well, do tell me if you hear from him, I do worry about my students, I did see Hedwig flying away but I'm sure that Harry had sent her here after his fourth year" The five students nod in agreement, all the while knowing that Alexei might not actually be returning this year, if his mission continues over the next year.

Dumbledore sends them away, once they are gone he sits in his throne-like chair and mutters to himself "where are you, Harry Potter?" the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses all watch as Dumbledore tries to figure out where Alexei is.

* * *

The five Gryffindor students are on their way back to their Common Room when they hear a "hem hem" they turn to see the new professor, she approaches them and asks "what are you five doing out of bed so late?"

"We were asked to see the Headmaster, about Harry, Professor" replies Hermione respectfully. Umbridge's face twitches a little and she asks "what about Mr Potter did the headmaster wish to know?"

"why he wasn't at the sorting ceremony and welcoming feast" replies Ron before he says, "we told the Headmaster that Harry wasn't on the train, that he hadn't come to Hogwarts, at all"

"he didn't return this year?" asks Umbridge. The five shake their heads, saying "no, he didn't return"

"he must have realized that people weren't believing his lies and decided to hide in shame," says Umbridge before she says "oh, well, off to bed now, you five" She watches as the five of them walk away while thinking 'I have to inform the Minister about this'

* * *

As the five walks to the common room they talk about the pink toad as they call Umbridge, Hermione says "oh, can you believe her? Calling Alexei a liar, and she thinks he's hiding when he's off saving a girl"

"she doesn't know him as we do," says Ginny. The five head to the Gryffindor Common Room and once they had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, they head up to go to sleep, thinking about what Umbridge could do while she's at the school and hoping that Alexei is safe wherever he is.

* * *

The next day at Hogwarts the fifth year students are in their first defence against the dark arts class where Umbridge tells them that they will only be reading about defensive spells but won't be practising which Hermione asks about, and she wonders why they won't be practising, Umbridge tells them that they won't need to defend themselves as that's what Aurors were for and that no one would attack them anyway causing Ron to mutter "except dark wizards and witches" Umbridge had heard him and asks "what did you say, dear?"

"except dark wizards and witches," says Ron bravely.

"There are no dark wizards or witches, they are all gone, just like he-who-must-not-be-named" Umbridge tells Ron in a sickly sweet tone.

"you mean Voldemort?" asks Hermione before she says, "Harry says that he is back"

"Mr Potter's claims of the dark lord having returned is a lie," Umbridge says to the entire class. Gaining several enemies in her students who know that Alexei would never lie about something so serious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

At the motel Alexei is talking to Biff as he feeds Shadow, Biff had asked about Shadow and Alexei was telling Biff about how he had gotten Shadow when Hedwig flies through the window with a letter which Alexei reads and he ends up swearing up a storm causing Biff to say "damn, I've never heard you swear like that"

"yeah, but the information in the letter pissed me off,

"what happened?"

"it's a long story but the short version is that the government is interfering at my old school, they had gotten one of their employees a teaching position at the school, one that she's probably not even qualified for, I have a bad feeling about this woman"

"what are you going to do?" asks Biff.

"I'll write to my friends and tell them to give me updates every week, I need to know what's going on, and I'll give them some advice in each letter too" replies Alexei. He writes the letter and sends Hedwig off when Kory enters the room, she says "let's go, we need to head to Dick"

"where is he?" asks Alexei.

"Chicago" replies Kory. Alexei gets up, he packs up his stuff including the mirror that Biff is in and they all head to the car to go to Chicago with Shadow on Alexei's shoulders as usual.

* * *

A little while later they arrive at the address, Kory rings the doorbell, they see that the door has a camera, Gar waves, Kory gives a little wave while Rachel stands next to her and Alexei walks over, out of the camera's view with Shadow on his shoulders.

* * *

A few minutes later Dick opens the door and leads them inside, they enter the elevator, ride it until it stops and Dick leads them into a room, where a hunk of a guy is, the hunk asks Dick "who are your friends?" The second Alexei and the hunk's eyes meet it is love at first sight.

"not important" replies Dick.

"who's the hunk?" asks Alexei as Kory asks "who's he?"

"not important" replies Dick. The hunk asks "anybody want a brew?"

"got any vodka?" asks Alexei as Gar replies "yeah, I do" Dick then says "no, he doesn't, no one wants a brew"

"that can't be Adamson," says Kory.

"he's not Adamson, Adamson's in the bathroom, unconscious"

"I'm Alexei," Alexei tells the Hunk who replies eyeing Alexei "Jason"

"Hi, I'm Rachel"

"Okay, who we all are doesn't really matter right now," says Dick before he asks "can we just chill out, relax, sit on the couch and watch TV or something?" Jason stands there as Alexei walks over next to him. Gar suddenly asks "yo, when did you get another one?"

"that one's mine," says Jason.

"yours?" asks Alexei. Gar then asks "you're Robin too?" Rachel says to Dick "I thought you were Robin" as she goes over to the table looking at Dick who replies "I am"

"he was," says Jason as he sits on the couch.

"Okay, how many Robins are there? Are there a lot? Cause I would love to-" Kory suddenly says "okay, quiet" Gar becomes quiet before she says "sit" Gar and Rachel sit at the table while Alexei sits on Jason's lap, Jason looks at Alexei who says "she did say sit" in a flirty way. Jason smirks before Kory says to Alexei "I didn't mean in his lap"

"be more specific next time," says Alexei as he moves to face Jason, his ass rubbing against Jason's cock. Kory and Dick shake their heads before Kory says to Dick "Bathroom" The two leave the room and Gar asks Jason "can I be Robin too?" making Rachel mutter "oh my god" she then says "you should introduce Dick to Biff, so that he doesn't think that Kory killed the assassin family"

"later," says Alexei as he sits on Jason's lap, Jason offers the beer, Alexei drinks some of it and says "that was nice but I do prefer vodka"

* * *

Sometime later that day Alexei is in his room at the safe house, he is in his Kitsune Form wearing a pair of high heels, listening to some music from his MP3 player on the radio when the song 'Dirrty' from Christina Aguilera and he starts to sing along with the song as he dances to the song after he had turned it up a bit. Alexei sings:

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]_

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin' through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

Alexei sings and dances in the room, not noticing Jason entering the room, Jason stops in the doorway to watch Alexei dance. He can see that Alexei's eyes are closed as he dances around the room.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his jacket and throws it across the room. Jason starts to really enjoy the dancing as he closes and locks the door so that no one else enters the room, mainly so Dick doesn't enter the room.

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Body's packed_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. Jason starts to get hard as he watches Alexei dance around the room, he then palms his hard cock in his jeans before he takes off his shoes and goes over to Alexei whose back is to Jason.

Jason then grabs Alexei's hips and grinds himself into Alexei's body, as Alexei sings.

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

Alexei turns around and he takes Jason's jacket and shirt off as he sings and as they dance together.

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it up_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you love_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_You can tell when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

The two dance and grind against each other as Alexei sings, Alexei unbuckles Jason's belt and pulls them down, he then rubs his mouth and face over Jason's hard cock through Jason's briefs as Jason steps out of his jeans. Alexei grinds his ass on Jason's long, hard cock.

_[Redman:]_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina, better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four-wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's brick city, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what_

* * *

-Smut Begins Here-

Once the song ends and another song begins Alexei and Jason are facing each other, Alexei says to Jason "now, that was fun" Jason takes Alexei's hand, places it on his chest, he then drags the hand down his chest and into his briefs, Alexei's eyes widen, he then wraps his hand around Jason's long, hard and thick cock before he starts to stroke it, Jason moans, he then pulls Alexei in for a kiss, the two kiss as Alexei strokes Jason.

Alexei strokes Jason's cock for a bit until he lets go of it, he takes his hand out of Jason's briefs and breaks the kiss leaving Jason confused a bit until Alexei gets onto his knees, pulls down Jason's briefs, takes Jason's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Jason who moans as he is sucked off.

After ten minutes of being sucked off, Jason starts to get close and he pulls his cock out of Alexei's mouth, Alexei asks "what's wrong?"

"don't want to cum yet, I want to fuck you" replies Jason. Alexei smiles, nods and they both head over to the bed. Alexei takes off his heels and his shorts, he joins Jason on the bed, Jason moves behind him, makes Alexei bend over on the bed with his ass in the air, Jason then runs his tongue over Alexei's back before moving to Alexei's ass and he tongues it, Alexei gasps at this, he then spits on Alexei's hole, he runs his tongue over the crack causing Alexei to moan.

Jason spits more onto Alexei's ass and starts to rim Alexei's ass, he licks Alexei's crack, he tongues it and everything which helps loosen it up a bit, he then stops, he spits on his fingers and asks "you ready?" he then says "I'm going to loosen you up even more"

"go for it" replies Alexei. Jason slowly pushes his finger into Alexei, he slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in, he keeps doing the same thing, picking up speed as Alexei moans, Jason repeats the process with two fingers and then three, about twenty minutes later, Alexei's hole is loose enough for Jason, he then pulls his fingers out, spits on his hand to put spit on his cock and he slowly penetrates Alexei who moans as Jason enters him, Jason pulls out and pushes back in, this action helps loosen Alexei's ass before Jason goes balls deep inside Alexei who lets out a moan that is drowned out by the music.

Jason fucks Alexei Doggy-style for a bit until they change it up a bit, Jason lays on his back and Alexei sits on Jason's cock facing away from Jason before he lays down on Jason's stomach and he bounces himself on Jason's cock for a little while. Jason then flips them both over so that Alexei is laying on his stomach on the bed and Jason is laying on top, Jason thrusts his hips, his cock thrusting inside Alexei who lifts his head and moans as Jason grabs his hair to pull his head up as he thrusts harder into Alexei, getting closer and closer to blowing his load, when he's pretty close he says "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum"

"yeah, cum, Jason, cum deep inside me" moans Alexei before Jason cums, he thrusts with each time cum comes out of his cock with a groan each time making Alexei blow his load all over his bed after Jason is finished blowing his load deep inside Alexei.

-Smut Ends Here-

* * *

The two just lay there for a bit until a knock sounds on the bedroom door, it's Dick who asks "hey, Alexei, have you seen Jason?" Dick tries to open the door before he knocks on the door louder than before. Alexei yells out "just a second" Jason pulls out of him, he gets off the bed and turns off the music before Alexei asks "what did you say?"

"I asked if you had seen Jason?" asks Dick. Jason and Alexei look at each other, Alexei points to the bathroom mouthing "go hide" Jason shakes his head and says quietly "I'm not hiding" Alexei smiles before he says "just a second, I need to get dressed"

"Why are you naked?" Alexei hears Rachel ask causing Jason and Alexei to look towards the door with surprise. Jason puts his briefs on, he looks to Alexei who just nods, Jason then walks over and opens the door to reveal Dick, Rachel and Gar who all take in the scene and Dick exclaims "you have got to be kidding" as Rachel turns around and Gar's jaw drops, Jason, asks Dick "is it time to go already?" he turns to Alexei and says "time sure flies, when you're having fun" he walks past Alexei, slapping Alexei's ass.

"hell yeah," says Alexei before he grabs his shorts, not caring about being seen naked, he puts his shorts back on before putting his shirt on. Rachel blushes and Gar just stares at them as they two leave the bedroom.

* * *

That night Alexei, Dick and Jason are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they get out of the car in front of a place, Dick tells them that the place is called Corvo, that it's some kind of speakeasy and that the person he's looking for works the late shift as a bouncer causing Jason to say "that's too bad, bouncers are assholes"

"Clay's not," Dick tells Jason before he asks "and how would you know, anyway?"

"Uncle Ray would take me to bars with him all the time when I was little" Jason tells Dick as they walk down the street, he then adds "everyone thought it was cute, until it wasn't" he then says "he was a fun drunk, then he'd get stupid, then he'd start throwing punches, then the bouncers would kick our asses out" Dick looks a little concerned and asks "where are your folks?"

"mom was upstate, dad was downstate" replies Jason before he tells Dick that his uncle had overdosed when Jason was just eleven (AN: In this story Jason is fifteen, the same age as Alexei, I changed his age so that he would be the same age as Alexei) Dick asks Jason "where'd you go?"

"wherever, foster care" replies Jason, in and out of the system, then the streets after that" replies Jason. Dick turns to Jason.

"that must have sucked" comments, Alexei.

"it's not all bad, I survived" Jason says to Alexei before he says to Dick "now, look, man, we're living the dream" They stop in front of a place, Dick knocks on the door, Jason follows but Alexei takes his hand and says "the bouncer can spot a fake a mile a while, we need to find another way in"

"how do you know?" asks Jason.

"instinct" The door opens, Jason looks at the bouncer who gives him a look after letting Dick inside, Jason turns to Alexei and the two walk away, the bouncer closes the door. Jason and Alexei walk around to the back of the club, in an alley, they wait for someone to come out the back and as they wait Alexei asks Jason "how did you become Robin anyway?"

"I tried to steal the hub caps off the Batmobile" replies Jason, he then says "as a kid, I read about Robin, I never knew that I'd get to be him," he asks Alexei "you got a name for yourself? A hero name?

"not really, in a certain part of the UK and some other parts of the world they know me as Harry Potter" replies Alexei, feeling like he could trust Jason even though they had just met, not that it stopped him from having sex with Jason, before Phoenix says "not many people know that my birth name is Alexei, they don't see Alexei Romanov-Mills, they just see Harry Potter"

"well, I see Alexei Romanov-Mills and he is one sexy beast," Jason tells Alexei who kisses Jason, the two kiss as someone walks past them. They break the kiss and Jason asks "why did you do that?"

"two reasons, one, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable"

"yes, they do," says Jason.

"so they'll keep walking since we are standing out here and it looks suspicious and, two, I just wanted to kiss you again"

* * *

-Smut Begins Here-

"well, if we keep kissing, I might end up fucking you against this wall" Jason tells Alexei who kisses Jason again, Jason kisses back, he unbuckles his pants, breaks the kiss before he spins Alexei around, pulls Alexei's pants down, brushes his finger along Alexei hole and says as he pushes his fingers inside "you're still loose from earlier" Alexei moans as Jason fingers him, after a few moments Jason pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock inside Alexei who moans in pleasure. Jason fucks Alexei against the wall until he blows his load deep inside Alexei, he pulls out of Alexei who turns around to display his hard cock which Jason kneels in front of and takes into his mouth.

They are in that position until Alexei blows his load which Jason swallows before the two passionately kiss, they pull up their pants before Jason decides to make a few hickies on Alexei's neck, marking him up for the world to see. After the hickies are done they hear the back door open and the two sneak inside the club, hand-in-hand.

-Smut Ends Here-

* * *

The two both walk over to the bar and take someone's drink, Jason then offers to buy her a new one when some guy interrupts, this guy is the woman's boyfriend and he gets into Jason's face in a threatening way thinking Jason was flirting with his girlfriend, Alexei pushes him back with a growl, his eyes flashing, but only Jason sees them flash before he punches the guy, this, in turn, starts a fight between the three of them.

* * *

The fight is broken up by Dick and his friend, Clay, before, suddenly there's an explosion, the windows of the place all smash and people scream in fear. Dick tells Clay to call 911 before he starts helping people out of the place as people leave before he heads for the exit, Jason and Alexei follow him out to see a car on fire. Jason says to Dick "I think we got lucky" they all look around before Dick's phone rings, Dick answers it saying "Clay, you okay?" and Alexei hears a man reply "no, he isn't" before he says "it's good to finally talk to you, Dick Grayson, you arrived right on schedule"

"Who are you?" asks Dick.

"you know" replies the man.

"it's not possible"

"why not?" asks the man.

"Because you're dead" replies Dick.

"you must be thinking of my father"

"where's Clay?" asks Dick before the phone hangs up. Jason asks Dick "who was that?"

"I killed his father," says Dick walking to the other side of the street.

"the guy who murdered your parents?" asks Jason following Dick down the street with Alexei before he says "that's a win, either way, you look at it, one less scumbag on the face of the planet"

"agreed," says Alexei with a growl.

"man, that must have felt awesome," says Jason.

"Yeah, that's the problem," says Dick as he stops at the car, he turns to Jason and says "hey, you want my advice? Don't be Robin" he then says "all those years Bruce was helping me, he was turning me into a weapon, his weapon"

"kind of like how Dumbledore is trying to turn me into his weapon" mutters Alexei, Jason hears him but doesn't comment. Dick then says to Jason "and he may have you convinced that you can get everything you ever wanted, but you can't unlearn what he teaches you, and you can't control it, believe me, the price is too high" Dick's cell phone beeps, Dick checks it as Jason stands there, Dick texts the guy who had kidnapped Clay after receiving a text from him, he then says "I gotta go"

"where?" asks Jason and Alexei in unison.

"I gotta take care of this by myself," Dick tells them and he walks away.

"fuck that," says Alexei, he turns to Jason, gives him a look, Jason nods and the two leave.

* * *

Alexei and Jason are in some sort of factory as they listen to the guy tell Dick why he was killing the ex-members of Haly's Circus, what is like on the skin and how he still feels it, the two are talking until Dick tells the man to let Clay go after Clay had gotten a bit of acid on his shoulder. Jason speaks up and says "he gave an out, asshole, you should've taken it" Dick uses the distraction to cut Clay down before Jason jumps down and tackles the guy.

"I agree on that" says Alexei, he is wearing a pair of tight black shorts, a red and black silk, short sleeve crop-top with gold details, a red and black fox-like mask with small gold details and a pair of red and black patent leather high heel ankle boots that have small gold details and the heel itself can be used to stab people, in his long hair are a pair of sharp metal sticks which can be used as weapons. Strapped to his upper thighs are some pouches full of wads of paper. On his belt are his weaponized hand-held fans and on his back is a katana.

Dick unties Clay, Alexei joins Jason, he takes out his fans which Jason just look at and shakes his head, thinking that they aren't going to help in the fight when the guy takes out his gun, he shoots Jason making Alexei mad which Dick sees and mutters "oh shit" and it is in that moment that Alexei discovers his protective side.

Alexei storms up to the man, he thrusts his hand into the man's chest and rips out his heart, the man's heart has dark spots and Alexei starts to slowly crush the heart, the guy collapses on the ground, screaming loudly as he clutches his chest in pain as Alexei stares at the guy in an angry way, crushing the heart slowly, until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Jason, alive, so Alexei smiles in relief and kisses Jason just as the police arrive, Dick, knocks the guy out before he says them both "we have to go"

"I'll take care of it" replies Jason after breaking the kiss, he then runs towards the police who don't stand a chance against Jason as he beats them all. Once the fight between Jason and the cops is over Dick starts to scold Jason for hurting the cops more than he should have and after a small argument Jason walks away and leaves as Dick's phone rings, it's Kory calling Dick.

* * *

Alexei goes to catch up with Jason who is still fuming at Dick, he's swearing up a storm, he sees Alexei approaching him and he asks "are you going to scold me too?"

"fuck, no" replies Alexei with a scoff before he asks "or did you not see me crushing that guy's heart?" he then says "I was just hoping that we can stay in contact, I enjoyed our time together" as Dick joins them. Dick then asks Alexei "you coming?"

"yeah" replies Alexei, he turns to Jason, kisses him, slipping something to Jason before he follows Dick out of the building.

* * *

The next day, Dick and Alexei are back in Chicago, Dick asks Alexei if he wants to leave for a while and go to Gotham to be trained by Batman in case his magic is cut off.

Alexei agrees as it'll give him time to hang out with Jason and having the chance to be trained by Batman is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

* * *

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest, inside the Palace of King Leopold, his Queen, Regina and Princess Snow. Queen Regina is in her bedchambers with her father, she is staring at a potion that she had brewed because she had been vomiting every morning. Her fears had come true, she was pregnant and she hoped that the father of the child wasn't King Leopold, an older man that she did not love and was forced to marry.

The potion that she had brewed is glowing red a sign of a positive test, she sits down onto her bed, her father approaches and asks "what do you plan to do, Regina?" he then says "I will support any decision you make" Regina is silent, she is thinking, she then replies "I don't know what to do, if it's King Leopold's child, I do not know what I will do"

"what if it's not Leopold's but someone else's?" asks Regina's father.

"you mean? One of _them_?" asks Regina turning to her father, them being one of her two lovers, one who had their memories erased while the other had been killed in a hunt. Regina had cried that day, the day that her lover had died, Snow White wanted to comfort her but Regina had rejected the comfort and went to her bedchambers to cry.

Regina's father asks Regina "what should I do, daddy?"

"I do not know, Regina, the decision is yours, but I do suggest you find a way to hide this from the King, if he were to learn of the pregnancy and then learn that the child isn't his, I fear the outcome," says Regina's father.

"I agree, daddy, he will not be happy and we kill me, my child and you" says Regina before she says "I'll create a glamour for my stomach, to show that my body isn't changing" Regina finds out that she is two and a half months along in her pregnancy. She knows that her mother will try to use her baby against her, to try and control her.

She thinks about her husband, King Leopold who had found out about one of her lovers, the King had found out from his daughter that she had an affair with another man, King Leopold had planned to have the man executed until Regina had cast a memory spell on both the King and his daughter, along with everyone who knew about the affair. She had made sure that no one knew the truth about her affair, thankfully no one knew of the second man, no one knew of the affairs except her father who supported his daughter in her decisions.

Regina starts to plan what she is going to do, she gathers the people she trusts the most, her father, Maleficent and Tinkerbell who had lost her fairy magic but not the knowledge. She meets up with her most trusted while her husband is away from the castle with his daughter and they come up with a plan to protect Regina's child.

Regina reveals who one of the fathers of the baby could be (much to Tinkerbell's shock and excitement). Regina and Tinkerbell are both shocked to find Maleficent was heavily pregnant, with a baby boy.

* * *

Several months later, on the 1st of August, as King Leopold and Princess Snow are away from the castle, Queen Regina gives birth to beautiful baby boy with black hair and beautiful green eyes, Regina names her son Alexei, after the father of one of her lovers who was royalty from another land, the name meaning Defending Men.

Regina gives her son a pendant necklace which is locked inside a small chest with a nine-tailed fox pendant and a few jewellery choices.

Regina embraces her child before she tells her father to pack up three chests, she gives him a list of items and which chest the items will go in. The three chests are then to be placed in a larger chest that is then sealed with magic. Maleficent comes to the palace with a baby boy and with a chest for her son, a chest with three smaller chests inside with objects that Maleficent's son will need in the future.

Tinkerbell joins them as they all create a spell to send the Regina and Maleficent's sons away from the Enchanted Forest and away from the danger that poses to the two baby boys. The chest with the necklaces is not locked inside the large chest.

* * *

The son of the Evil Queen appears in front of a young couple, a woman with red hair and green eyes who is accompanied by a man with jet black hair and hazel eyes. Their names are Lily and James Potter.

The couple are shocked by the appearance of the baby and are even more shocked by the contents of the letter and the contents of the chest.

The woman says to her husband "we must look after him, he was sent to us"

"How will we explain him ?" asks James.

"We lie, to everyone except those that we truly trust" replies Lily.

"Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Peter, Alice, Frank, Professor McGonagall and-" says James.

"not Dumbledore or Peter, I don't trust them, we'll tell the others and Severus, I trust Severus" interrupts Lily, looking seriously at her husband who decides not to argue with his wife, he gulps at the look that his wife gives him. They do not know the fate that they will have and that their newly adopted son will be famous. They do know that their son is royalty and that his birth mother was a dark magic user but they do not care, they will help their son no matter the magic or what he does with it. Lily picks up the Son of the Evil Queen as her husband takes the chest, he locks it in the cupboard as his wife carries the baby before using magic to seal the lock.

* * *

The next day they take the chest to Gringotts to place in their vaults and they re-name their new son, Harry Potter.

* * *

The son of Maleficent arrives in Gotham, in front of a couple who take him in only to abandon him to his uncle years later. The chest that Maleficent had for her son is placed with the chest for the Son of the Evil Queen.

* * *

What the two mothers have no idea about is that their spell had sent their sons forward in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

The two arrive in Gotham at Wayne Manor, they are greeted by Bruce Wayne and Alfred, the two are settling into their room, Alexei is unpacking his stuff from his bag when Jason asks picking up his Book of Magic "what's this?" Alexei looks at Jason who is holding the book.

"that, is a replica/copy of my mother's spell, she had it made for me, that book is a highly dangerous, volatile book, please be careful and don't open it either" Jason places the book on the table and asks "Who made the book?"

"I don't know who created the copy but I know who created the original" replies Alexei as Jason wraps his arms around Alexei, he kisses Alexei's neck and asks "who?"

"The Dark One" replies Alexei.

"what's The Dark One?" asks Jason as he lets go of Alexei to face him

"The Dark One or Dark Ones are the embodiment of The Darkness, the first Dark One was created at least five hundred years ago, she had used magic in a dark way and became Darkness itself"

"fuck, so, the first Dark One was created because she used her magic in a dark way?" asks Jason.

"yes, Magic is inherently neutral and cannot itself be split into Good or Evil, but can be used for either purpose. Since magic use is powered by emotion, the strength of the spell depends on the feelings of the caster focused on the output of magic. Negative emotions are generally used to power spells while positive emotions are used to maintain control of spells. However magic can be split into Light and Dark, forms of magic that are powered by positive or negative emotions, thus a manifestation of the wielder's will. However positive emotions do not equal goodness as a mage's attempt to protect one's loved one can result in a person's death"

"fucking hell" exclaims Jason before he asks "are there limits?"

"yes, There are three restrictions even the most powerful magic is said to be unable to break: bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past. However, these laws can and have been broken and changed by powerful spells, but I can break two of the three laws, I can raise the dead and travel through time"

"fuck, that's amazing," says Jason eyes wide.

"I know, but I barely break those laws as the time travel one is very dangerous and raising the dead is also something that can not be taken lightly" says Alexei as Alfred enters the room, he had heard the last bit about raising the dead and says "I agree, Master Alexei, raising the dead isn't something to take lightly, I apologise for overhearing and for interrupting your conversation"

"it's alright, Alfred" replies Alexei before he asks "is there anything you needed from us, Alfred?"

* * *

Two weeks of training later, Alexei and Jason are laying in their bed, the two are extremely tired from patrolling, fighting The Joker and fucking each other's brains out, Alexei had broken the Joker's arm during the fight, the two lay on the bed when they suddenly find themselves in some sort of chapel. Jason asks as he looks around "where the fuck are we?"

"a chapel, I guess" replies Alexei, he grabs Jason and starts to move towards the front of the crowd who don't even see the two boys. They see two people standing in the middle of the room, Alexei gets a look of disgust at who the bride is, Snow White, he growls making Jason jump a little before they hear the priest say "and do you Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?"

"I do" says Snow White looking at Prince James before the priest says "I now pronounce you husband and wife" everyone cheers and give them applause before the priest says to them "you may now kiss the bride" the two go to kiss when the doors to the ballroom suddenly slam open and some woman is in the doorway, she then says "sorry, I'm late" before she starts walking down the aisle. Jason asks Alexei "who is that?" with surprise.

"that's my mother" says Alexei pointing at The Evil Queen before they hear a dwarf yell "it's the queen, run" Snow White takes out Prince James' sword, aims it at the Evil Queen before she says "she's not a Queen, anymore, she's nothing more than an Evil Witch"

"no, no, no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need" Prince James says to his new wife helping her lower the sword before he says to the Evil Queen "you're wasting your time, you've already lost" he pauses before he says "I will not let you ruin this wedding"

"oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything, on the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift," says the Evil Queen

"We want nothing from you" Snow White tells the Evil Queen who says "but you shall have it" before she says "my gift to you..." her face changes to disgust as she says "is this happy, happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins" she pauses before she says "you've made your vows, now I make mine, soon everything you love..." she then says to everyone in the room "everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever, and out of your suffering, will rise my victory" she then says to everyone "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do"

The Evil Queen then turns around and starts to walk away. James yells "hey" at her before he throws his sword at her but she disappears in a whirl of smoke as Prince James moves to comfort his new wife.

* * *

The scene suddenly changes and they are in a dark castle where The Evil Queen reappears, Charming's sword flies into a wall and Jason asks "where are we now?"

"I don't know" replies Alexei before they see an old man walk up to her as she walks forward and asks "would you like something to drink?" the Queen stops walking and replies to the old man by asking "do I look like I need a drink?"

"I was only trying to help" replies the man handing her a drink, she takes the drink and says "thank you" a face appears in the mirror before it says to the Queen "now that was an awfully big threat" before he asks "destroy everyone's happiness? how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"the dark curse" replies The Queen before taking a sip of her drink shocking the face in the mirror and the old man, Alexei gasps knowing what The Dark Curse was, Jason, asks "what's wrong? What's the Dark Curse?"

before the old man asks the Queen "are you sure, Your Majesty?"

"But you said you'd never use it," says the mirror.

"you made a deal when you gave away that curse," says the old man as he walks and stops beside the Queen.

"you traded it away," says the mirror.

"she won't be happy to see you," the old man tells the Queen.

"Who are they talking about?" Jason asks Alexei before they hear the Queen ask the old man "since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine?" before she orders "prepare the carriage" then she says "we're going to the Forbidden Fortress" before she walks away from the old man.

"Did she just say The Forbidden Fortress?" asks Jason.

"Yeah, she did" replies Alexei.

* * *

Before the scene changes again and they are inside the Forbidden Fortress where they hear Maleficent ask The Evil Queen "how are you dear?" they see Maleficent going to pour some tea as The Evil Queen replies "I'm doing fine"

"are you?" asks Maleficent before she says "if it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of Snow so happy" before she sits down and she asks The Evil Queen "weren't you about twelve years younger than her when you were to be married before she ruined it all?" she then picks up her goblet and says "yes, you were" making a cheers motion and taking a sip.

"yes, she is about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent" replies The Evil Queen.

"I soldiered on, as you will, too, hopefully," says Maleficent.

"enough games" exclaims The Evil Queen before she says "you know why I'm here, I need my curse back"

"it's not yours any more, a deal's a deal" replies Maleficent before she says "I traded you my sleeping curse"

"which failed, undone by a simple kiss, now please, return what's mine" replies The Evil Queen.

"The Dark Curse? Really?" asks Maleficent before she says "you must know that not even it's unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead" Maleficent then asks The Evil Queen petting her pet unicorn "have you considered a pet?" before she says "they can be quite comforting"

"The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering" replies The Evil Queen getting annoyed.

"well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now" comments Maleficent making Alexei look surprised before he starts laughing. Alexei then says to Jason "Maleficent has sexual humour, that's good to know" Jason chuckles a bit.

"I need that curse," says the Evil Queen leaning forward before she says "I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff"

"hidden for the good of all, old friend" replies Maleficent before she says "whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively moral" she then asks "who did give it to you?"

"where I got it is none of your concern" replies The Evil Queen as she stands up and walks over near the fireplace as the fire in the fireplace starts acting odd and everything starts shaking with a rumbling sound before she says "hand it back"

"must we do this?" asks Maleficent.

"do what?" Jason asks Alexei who realise what's happening and so does Jason who then says "we better move the fuck out of their way"

"alas, we must" replies The Evil Queen before they hear some thunder crashing as the fire from the fireplace moves towards The Evil Queen hand as Maleficent leaps out of her chair. The Evil Queen throws the fireball at Maleficent who blocks it before The Evil Queen raises her hand moving it around making the weapon rattle and fly towards her, they stop near The Evil Queen before she flicks her hand and they weapons point towards Maleficent before she hears the unicorn whinnies and she points the weapons at the unicorn and makes them fly towards it. Maleficent yells out "no" before leaping in front of the unicorn and blocking the weapons. The Evil Queen looks at the chandelier which falls and the metal wraps around Maleficent's body as the staff flies out of Maleficent's hand and lands on the floor. The Evil Queen thrusts her hand and Maleficent flies, bound in the metal, into the wall, the Evil Queen picks the staff and says "love is weakness, Maleficent, I thought you knew that"

"if you're going to kill me, Regina, kill me" replies Maleficent.

"why would I do that?" asks The Evil Queen before she says "you're my only friend"

"don't do this, this curse," says Maleficent but as she says "there are lines even we shouldn't cross, all power comes with a price" the Evil Queen turns the staff upside down and smashes the orb, she then picks up a scroll. Maleficent then says as The Evil Queen opens the scroll to read it " enacting it will take a terrible toll, it will leave an emptiness inside you, a void you will never be able to fill"

"so be it" replies The Evil Queen before she walks away.

Jason asks Alexei "can you do that?"

"yes, I can" replies Alexei, the scene changes yet again, this time it shows Regina and Maleficent with two babies, who are then sent away before they are back in their room.

* * *

Once they find themselves back in their room Jason exclaims "what the fuck?"

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out, I wonder who one of the babies were"

"what do you mean?" asks Jason.

"When we were shown my mother and Maleficent, they had two babies, one of them was me, the other, I don't know who that was," says Alexei.

"why do you care?"

"because that was the son of Maleficent, who was or is a very powerful sorceress in her own right" replies Alexei.

"and her child will be just as powerful" Jason continues.

"exactly," says Alexei with a wicked grin. They suddenly hear a knock on the door, they open it to reveal Bruce and Alfred, the two enter the room with certain looks on their face making Jason ask "what's going on?"

"Alfred and I have to leave, it's something to do with the Justice League," Bruce tells the two teenage boys who nod in understanding before Bruce and Alfred turn around and leave.

* * *

A few days later Phoenix is back at Wayne Manor with Jason, the two are completely alone as Bruce had gone with Alfred on a Justice League Mission. The two teenagers are riding a motorbike around the manor, the two are on the same motorbike as they ride the bike through the, after they had crashed the bike and the two had fallen down the stairs Jason says "that was sick" they suddenly hear a male voice say "don't tell me, you're Jason Todd" the two turn to see Hank and Dawn standing at the top of the stairs. Jason takes off his helmet and says "yeah" he then asks "and who the hell are you?"

"that's Hank and Dawn" replies Phoenix, stepping into the two's view causing Dawn to gasp a little before Phoenix says "they're friends with Dick"

"Rachel sent us to find you," Dawn tells the two.

"why me?" asks Jason.

"our hunch is she needs the guy you work for and not you, yeah, we know about the big, scary cave downstairs," says Hank. Jason turns to Phoenix and asks "they telling the truth?"

"Yeah, they are" replies Phoenix.

"they're Titans," says Jason, he and Phoenix walk up the stairs as Hank says "just tell us where your dad is, kid"

"Bruce is halfway across the world with the rest of the Justice League, Alfred too, we got this place all to ourselves"

"clearly" comments Dawn with slight disapproval, she then gives Phoenix a look which Phoenix returns. Jason says to them "whatever you need Bruce for, if Dick needs help, we're your guys, I mean one Robin saving another-"

"with a Fox"

"with a Fox, we'll never let him hear the end of it," says Jason.

"you're the new Robin?" Dawn asks Jason.

"and who are you supposed to be?" Hank asks Phoenix.

"Yeah, I am" replies Jason before Phoenix says "I'm ShadowFox"

"there is no way-"

"OK, first, you need to chill"

Hank says something along the lines of little shit before Jason continues and says "if Dick's really strapped, I wanna help him, I kind of freaked out on him last time and I owe him" he throws his helmet for Hank to catch before they suddenly hear the sound of flames and a familiar voice saying "not without me, you're not" they all turn to see Harry grinning holding his hook. Hank asks him "who are you?"

"Harry Hook" Jason then asks "where is Dick anyway?" Dawn and Hank look at each other before Dawn replies "we don't know"

"Okay, well then, you need me," says Jason before he says "Dick's got a tracker in him"

"Nice try, speed, he disabled it, he got a big old scar to prove it," says Hank, he says to Dawn "let's go"

"he didn't tell you about the second one, it's in a place he's never going to find," says Jason. Hank gets a look of disgust and says "eww"

"ditto, that," says Phoenix.

"Just tell us where he is"

"We can access it on the Bat computer if you let us come with you guys," says Jason.

"Bat computer?" asks Harry looking confused.

Hank looks at Dawn and says "I want to kill this kid" causing Alexei to growl, loudly making Hank and Dawn jump a little before Alexei says "you touch him and I'll rip out your heart" surprising Dawn who widens her eyes, she suddenly sees and says "oh, wow"

"what?" asks Hank.

"they're together," says Dawn.

"Yeah, we are," says Jason before he asks "got a problem with that?" Hank looks a little happy but protective at the same time and says "I got no problem, at least you're his age" confusing Jason. Hank then says to Jason "you got a deal" and he walks away, Jason and Alexei follow.

Sometime later they all arrive to see Kory fighting with some other woman, they all pull up making the two stop fighting, the five of them all get out of the cars and Jason says to Kory and the other woman "don't stop, I like where that was heading"

"Jason?" asks Kory. She then sees Alexei before asking "who?"

"meet ShadowFox," says Jason. Alexei gives a wave, Kory figures it out and asks "Alexei?"

"that's right, it's me" replies Phoenix before the woman beside her asks "what the fuck is that and why is it wearing Dick's costume?"

"he's the new Robin," Hank says to the woman as Jason replies "I'm the new Robin"

"whose your friend?" Dawn asks the woman.

"Hank, Dawn, this is Kory Anders" she replies motioning to Kory before adding "she's an alien" Kory turns to her and she says "what? It's true"

"could have put a little more love into that," says Kory before she says to Dawn and Hank "well, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances"

"Why are you guys here?" asks the woman.

"uh, Rachel got inside her head at the hospital"

"Yeah, I think she woke me up from my coma," says Dawn. They suddenly hear someone say "yeah, sorry about that" they all turn and Alexei has his mirror out and says to Biff "it's not like you threw her off the roof"

"Biff's still trapped in the mirror?" asks Kory.

"Yeah, we kind of forgot to release him" replies Alexei looking sleepish.

"who is Biff?" asks the woman.

"I am" replies Biff. Alexei shows his mirror and Hank says "that's one of the family members that was after Rachel"

"I know, he and the others were being mind-controlled, but me putting Biff in my mirror had wiped his mind clear of the brainwashing, now is not the time, we need to save Rachel" says Alexei before Dawn asks "Rachel's in there, isn't she?" they all turn to the swirling forcefield.

"yeah"

"so, what the fuck is going on here?" asks Hank.

"Rachel's father is a being called Trigon and if we can't stop him, he'll destroy your world and move on destroying countless others" says Kory before she says "our scripture states, Trigon and only fully inhabit your world after he breaks Rachel's heart" they all look at each other before Dawn asks "we're talking metaphors, right?"

"We don't know, but if we don't get through that forcefield and into that house in there, I'm afraid we're never going to find out," says the woman. Hank says to them "the kid should have had us get Superman"

* * *

They all somehow get through the forcefield and a moment later Alexei is in some room, he looks down to find himself pregnant, he is laying in a bed with Jason who is rubbing his pregnant stomach asking "what name should we give her? Aria? Blair? Cordelia?"

"I don't know, they are such good names" replies Alexei with a smile. The two are happy as they lay in the bed together, their daughter growing inside of Alexei who smiles at the care-free life they have as they hear the sound of two sets of little feet running towards their room, Jason and Alexei look up to see their three-year-old Twins rushing over towards them, the two jump onto the bed and Jason says to them "be careful, my little Hatchlings, you need to be very careful around mommy"

"yes, daddy," says one of the twins.

"we will," says the other. The twins hug Jason and Alexei before they all lay down in bed.

* * *

That night Alexei is waiting for Jason to return home as the Twins are with their grandmothers when he turns to see the TV, one that shows a man with green hair and a wide smile, Alexei knows who he is, It's the Joker and he's with Jason who is laying on the ground, tied up, the man laughs as he hits Jason with a crowbar, the man is saying stuff to Jason as he hits him with the crowbar, Alexei uses the computer to track the signal of the feed, when he gets the signal he gets on his bike and heads to the location.

As he arrives at the location he suddenly hears a large explosion and he sees the warehouse where Jason is, explode, some of the metal from the warehouse scratches him up, Alexei rushes to the warehouse to see if Jason survived, he searches and finds Jason's beaten and burnt body laying on the ground.

Alexei collapses, he pulls Jason into his arms and starts to cry as Batman arrives on the scene, Batman takes one look at the scene and mutters "no" Alexei turns to Batman with an angry look and says "this is your fault if you had killed The Joker when you had the chance"

"We don't kill, it would make us like them," says Batman.

"fuck that, I'm going to make the Joker suffer and there's nothing you can do to stop me" says Alexei before he waves his hand at Batman, turning Batman into stone but Batman can hear everything that's going on around him so Alexei says to Batman "don't worry, B-Man, It will release you, once I'm done and no one can stop me from killing the Joker" Alexei then says waving his hand "bye, B-Man" Batman disappears in a whirl of Blood Red Smoke and Alexei teleports away in a Whirl of Blood Red Smoke with Jason's body and reappears home.

* * *

Alexei places Jason on their bed, removing the mask and costume, he then dresses Jason in Jason's clothes, he brushes some of Jason's hair off his face, Alexei then goes to leave the room to find his path blocked by a fairy who says "this is not the way, think about what you're doing, you can't go down this dark path"

"I have thought about it, and I am going to make the Joker suffer before he begs for the sweet release of death and end his reign of terror over Gotham, forever," says Alexei, he pushes past

who grabs him and says "if you do this, I will have to tell your mother and Henry"

"Yeah, tell them, tell them that my kids, my mom's grandkids and Henry's nieces and Nephew is without one father, that their father was beaten and left for dead in a warehouse rigged with explosives, little Moth, tell them, and tell them that I am going to do this even if they try and stop me" says Alexei before he changes his mind and says "no, wait, don't tell them, they'll find out for themselves" the fairy goes running out of the place to warn Alexei's family only to be Immobilized. Alexei chuckles, he then waves his hand at the Fairy who disappears in a Whirl of Blood Red Smoke and reappears in the Batcave in front of Alfred and next to Batman. Alfred asks

"What happened, Miss?"

"Jason is dead and Alexei wants revenge" replies the Fairy.

"oh, dear, we have to get Batman out," says Alfred motioning to the statue.

"you can't, I don't think even the Savior or The Dark One could help get him out, Alexei is an extremely powerful sorcerer, he will free Batman when he wishes," The Fairy tells Alfred.

* * *

Alexei, as he walks down the street, doesn't see three pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows but he can feel them and knowing who they are, he stops and says "tell the Joker that he made a huge mistake killing Robin and that I'm coming for him and any criminal who helps him is going to get the same fate as the Joker, death" The three pairs of eyes widen as they see Alexei's stomach, they realize that Alexei is serious and will kill the Joker when he gets his hands on the clown. The three leave Alexei as he teleports home to spend time with Jason's body and tell him the name that he had chosen for their second daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the seedier part of Gotham, The Joker is sitting down, relaxing and watching TV, his relaxation is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open, he turns to see Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman all standing there and he asks "what are the Gotham Sirens doing on my doorstep? Are you here for a little bit of fun?"

"what the fuck were you thinking?!" asks Harley, pissed off which surprises The Joker who gets up and says "now, Harls, you wouldn't want to make me mad, I just had the best day ever"

"he wasn't thinking Harley, or else he would see the threat that now lingers over the criminals of Gotham, especially him," Poison Ivy tells Harley.

"a threat that while still honourable towards those he likes is extremely pissed off," says Catwoman as she closes the door, she also sends off a text to a certain Fox with a photo.

"who? Batman?" asks Joker with a laugh. The three women are silent before Poison Ivy says "no, this person, he's going to make you suffer, and he's going to enjoy it"

"who?" asks the Joker.

"I'm sure you remember ShadowFox, also known as The Evil Prince of Hearts" says Harley grinning before adding "you know, the guy who broke your arm while fighting him a while ago and put you in a coma for a few months after you tried to blow up a school bus" The Joker stops smiling, he turns paler than before and says "he's retired" in a nervous way.

"so was Robin, they were together, with kids, and you killed Robin," says Catwoman.

"oh, fuck" mutter the Joker. The show the Joker was watching is interruptted, they all turn to the TV and they see ShadowFox who says "hello, Gotham, if you don't know, I'm ShadowFox also known as The Evil Prince of Hearts, and I have a message for the Joker" he pauses and says "Joker, you killed the wrong guy's husband, and now I'm going to find you and you are going to pay, I'm sure you remember what I'm like, and if you think that Batman will save you, you're wrong, he can't do a single thing to save you, I've already made sure of that, oh, and any criminal who helps the Joker will get the same treatment I'm going to give him" he then says "in fact, anyone who gives me the location of the Joker, I'll give you a reward" his phone beeps, he checks it and says "well, looks like I just got a message, it's from The Gotham Sirens" The Joker turns to the three women who all shrug and Catwoman says "what? We need that reward" The Joker turns to Harley and says "come on, Harls, you're not going to actually help ShadowFox, are you? Honey?"

"of course I am, Puddin', he is angry, his anger is pointed at you, and not us and we do want to help him"

"even if his anger was pointed at us, he'd never actually hit us," says Poison Ivy.

"no, he'd curse us, as punishment and he'd make sure that our curses are extremely painful, and it might not be actual physical pain either," says Catwoman. Suddenly, before anyone can say anything else, the door to the Joker's place is blasted open to reveal ShadowFox, in his pregnant glory, glaring right at the Joker who gulps and starts to look even more nervous.

* * *

Sometime later The Joker is tied up and is getting beaten by Alexei who keeps swinging the crowbar back and forth, hitting the Joker each time, The Gotham Sirens all watch as Alexei hits The Joker. Alexei slams the crowbar into the Joker's groin a few times for good measure before he uses his Phytokinesis on the Joker causing the man to scream loudly in pain as some vines wrap around him and start crushing his balls as The Joker is restrained, Alexei turns on the monitor which broadcasts throughout Gotham. Alexei says to everyone in Gotham "hello, Gotham, I'm sure that you're all wondering how I'm going to kill The Joker, but first things first, since I'm sure you can hear The Joker scream from his nuts being crushed by vines" he then makes a fist which takes The Joker's voice, once his voice is gone The Joker is released from the vine, The Joker tries talking to Alexei who just smirks and says "sorry, Joker, I took your voice, you won't be able to talk or laugh while you live unless I decide to allow you to talk"

"what are you going to do to him?" asks Harley Quinn.

"you'll see, Harley" replies Alexei before he says "you see I have knowledge of things that you nor anyone else except those like me will ever understand"

"like what?" asks Harley.

"I have knowledge of curses that will shock and scare you and everyone else" replies Alexei, he turns to the Joker and says "my punishment for you are two things, well, as many things as possible, you'll have your heart cursed with a Sleeping Curse, something that someone who Robin was very close to had created, plus you'll be frozen with a powerful curse on your heart that anyone who loves, admires or anything of the sort will never be able to get close enough to you to be able to help you, they will first be in pain and then they'll die, you will also be in pain but it will multiply but the count of people who are near you, I'm quite smart with my curses, you'll still be alive but you'll be frozen but will be able to feel pain and even if you're defrosted, you'll look dead thanks to the Sleeping Curse which won't will kill you. No, what it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb, and you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets and nightmares, regrets and nightmares that have been buried deep under the insanity, every single one" The Joker's eyes widens, he starts to shake.

"but he doesn't have any fears," says Harley.

"Everyone has fears, even if the Scarecrow's formula didn't reveal it, Joker is after all, immune to Chemicals," Alexei says to Harley as Catwoman and Poison Ivy nod in understanding. Alexei then says "but first we're going to make him no longer anatomically correct"

"meaning?" asks Harley.

"he's going to cut the Joker's nut and cock off" replies Catwoman.

"no, I'm going freeze it and smash it into pieces," says Alexei. He magically strips the Joker, he blasts some Ice Magic on the Joker's groin before he give back The Joker's voice and he then conjures a huge hammer which he swings towards the Joker's groin, smashing The Joker's groin into pieces, the Joker silently screams in pain as he grips his groin.

Alexei then thrusts his hand into the Joker's chest, he pulls out The Joker's darkened heart. The Joker stares in shock at Alexei as Alexei holds his heart in his hand, Alexei then says "kneel, kneel to the Evil Prince of Hearts" Alexei softly grips the heart in his hand as The Joker is forced to Kneel. Alexei then says "kiss my boot" The Joker kisses Alexei's stiletto boot. Alexei then summons some vines to bind the Joker up to stop him from escaping.

Alexei moves away from the Joker, he holds the heart in hand, he then curses the heart with a Sleeping Curse, he then places the heart on a table, he uses a Wonderland Toadstool, he cuts it open and he pours the juice from the toadstool onto the knife, to coat it and he walks over to the Joker, he then slashes the Joker across the chest and says "now the curse will take hold once your heart is back inside your chest" He blasts the heart with some Ice Magic.

Alexei walks over to the Joker who is struggling against the vines before his heart is returned to him. The Joker silently starts to laugh before he suddenly collapses and falls victim to the Sleeping Curse, The Joker's body then freezes over.

The camera-man who had been filming watches everything watches as The Joker's body freezes over, he watches as Catwoman asks Alexei "what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to place a preservation spell over his body" replies Alexei, which he does before he waves his hand and The Joker's body disappears in a Whirl of Blood Red Smoke into a un-named sealed up Mausoleum where The Joker will be forgotten after Alexei deals with everyone who could admire the Clown Prince of Crime.

Once Alexei's alone, his eyes turn black.

* * *

Outside the illusion Alexei has black eyes, he's under Trigon's control.

* * *

Sometime later, the next thing that Alexei knows is a hand is on his shoulder, he turns to Rachel who says "welcome back"

"what the fuck happened?" asks Alexei, his eyes clear.

"Dick and Gar can fill you in, I need to deal with my father," says Rachel, Alexei grabs Rachel and says "make it hurt, what he made me see, I want him to hurt, badly" Rachel nods and she leaves the house, Alexei, Gar and Dick follow her. Alexei sees Rachel walking past the others who are all under Trigon's control. Alexei goes over to Jason, he touches Jason's shoulder before he kisses him, the kiss sends off a huge wave to energy wave of multiple colours, sending the others back a little, the kiss somehow wakes Jason up as Jason kisses back, the two kiss for what seems like forever.

Dick asks Alexei "how did you do that?" with shock in his voice.

"I don't know" replies Alexei looking shocked as he stares at Jason, he realizes what it was and he whispers loud enough for Jason to hear "True Love's Kiss" The two boys look at each other with wide eyes.

They all watch as Rachel walks towards her father, they see that after talking to her father Rachel releases her dark powers, she slowly and painfully makes Trigon evaporate, the shock blast sends everyone off their feet.

After Trigon is gone Rachel walks back to them, Dick runs up to her, the two talk to each other before the two hug.

* * *

A while later as the news is broadcasting a series of accidents close to where Trigon had been around, Jason jumps in front of the camera and exclaims "Titans are back, bitches" making Alexei laugh before Jason is pulled away by Hank.

A little while later everyone is in the woods, Dawn says to Rachel "got to give it to you, Rach, you really know how to throw a party"

"Yeah, do it again, I love beating Dick's ass"

"keep dreaming, bird boy," says Dick as he walks over to them with a bag.

"nice one, really inventive," says Jason. Dick then says "I'll be here all week" with a little laugh.

"maybe give us a heads-up next time so I can do my own eye make-up, your demon dad wasn't much for subtlety," says Donna to Rachel.

"Really?" asks Kory before she says "I kind of liked it, it was really gothic, you know"

"I liked it too, Black is my colour, and my mother's," says Alexei

"ah, I didn't," says Gar as he sits in the boot of the jeep. Hank says to Gar getting up from leaning on the car "hey, man, again, I'm really sorry"

"Nah, it's cool," says Gar, he gets up and says "I know it wasn't really you guys, couldn't have been, Dick was actually kind of funny, in a weird, psycho way"

"you do realize I'm listening," says Dick. Dawn and Rachel hug, Dawn says "you guys have fun"

"so, where you going?" Hank asks Rachel.

"um..." Rachel turns around and asks Dick "where we're going?"

"uh, I don't know, it's a mystery" replies Dick who is checking the oil of the car. Rachel turns to Dawn and says "it's a mystery, annoying" Dawn smiles, she then says "some things never change" Kory goes over to Dick as Jason hugs Alexei from behind, Hank suddenly says "hey asshole" no one answers before Alexei tells Jason "he means you, babe"

"Yeah, what?" asks Jason looking at Hank.

"you be good to him, or else," Hank says to Jason about Alexei.

"I will," says Jason before Kory asks Dick "so, you caught the road bug, huh?"

"what, bad coffee and greasy food?" asks Dick before he says "what's not to love?" causing Kory to love, she then says "it's nice, you taking the kids"

"Yeah, you think so?" asks Dick. Kory nods and says "yeah, mm-hm, you're good with them

Dick says to Kory "so are you" he then says "and this model seats seven, even if we probably only need five" Kory chuckles, she says "so, not for me right now, I suppose I should figure out my next move"

"any thoughts?" asks Dick. Kory thinks for a minute and says "yeah, maybe a few"

Dick says "ah, it's a mystery"

"Yeah, well, I'll let you know when I decide," says Kory

"another mystery?" asks Rachel walking over to Kory and Dick. Dick says to Rachel "get used to it, life's a bit better with them"

"sounds like something Batman would say" comments Rachel. Gar steps forward and asks Dick "uh, do we get to meet him, this time?" Dick replies "uh, no, Superman"

"Seriously?" asks Gar.

"no" replies Dick before he says "get in the car" Kory laughs and Gar exclaims "shotgun" as Rachel walks to the car. Jason says "oh, seriously" with a groan but he stops when he sees the boot, he looks at Alexei and wiggles his eyebrows before the two get in the boot. Kory says "hey, bye guys, I'll miss you" Gar pops up and says "bye, Kory, send me a postcard from your planet" Jason closes the boot's bottom door and tries to close the top but can't as Dick says goodbye to the others. Jason opens the bottom door to close the top but leaves the bottom open as Alexei gets on top of Jason. They hear Dick say "oh, seriously" and the bottom door slam closed and they hear Hank say "he's an asshole, he did that on purpose" Dick starts the car and drives away, but not before he says "you two, no sex in the boot" causing the two to groan and pout as Rachel and Gar laugh.

* * *

A few days later they all, including Shadow (he hasn't been forgotten, he's very important), are driving on the Golden Gate Bridge as Jason says "it's not a demotion, per se, more like a tempory relocation"

"whatever," says Rachel before she asks "Dick, where are we going?"

"I thought it was obvious, I mean, this bridge has been in a ton of movies," says Dick.

"yeah, but where exactly?" asks Gar.

"you'll see" replies Dick.

"God, I hate surprises," says Jason.

"you love my surprises," says Alexei.

"Yeah, I do love _your_ surprises," Jason says to Alexei with a smirk.

* * *

They arrive somewhere, they enter the place and take the elevator up, when the elevator doors open they enter the place, Jason, Gar and Alexei step forward ahead of Dick and Rachel, they turn to Dick who nods and they run off in two different directions, Alexei and Jason go together, they open some doors to reveal a training room making Jason say "you have got to be fucking kidding me" with a smile on his face.

"This is going to be wicked," says Alexei. The two enter the room to explore it more. They all meet back up in the main room as they hear Rachel ask "what is this place?"

"home" replies Dick as he and Rachel stand in front of a window. Gar, Alexei and Jason who has Shadow over his shoulders all walk towards the window and look out of it. Jason then says "Alexei and I get the big room"

"keep dreaming" replies Rachel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> THIS WILL BE THE FIRST STORY OF MY KITSUNE PRINCE SERIES. EACH ONE WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT FANDOM TO IT, THE FANDOM WILL BE IN BRACKETS AND LISTED AS A CROSSOVER WITH HARRY POTTER.
> 
> THE FIRST FIVE AND MOST OF THE SIXTH CHAPTER IS THE SAME AS THE CHAPTERS FROM THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE EXCEPT FOR A FEW DIFFERENCES, LIKE THE MAGIC AND THERE IS A FLASHBACK IN THE SIXTH CHAPTER.
> 
> I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHETHER ALEXEI MEETS HIS MOTHER BEFORE SEASON 1 OF ONCE UPON A TIME, DURING THE PILOT EPISODE, DURING SEASON 1 OR AFTER THE CURSE IS BROKEN. WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?


End file.
